


Here We Go Again

by Echo126



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl penis Faith, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Porn With Plot, Silly, Slayers, Smut, Werewolves, Witches, angsty teen - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, just for fun, light fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo126/pseuds/Echo126
Summary: AU. Buffy and Faith attend a magical high school: Potentia High. Buffy is a slayer (one of many) and Faith is a werewolf. Kennedy is Faith’s sister and, therefore, also a werewolf. This is just a light story with some fluff and smut to enjoy. We'll just be following Faith throughout some silly teenage drama, romance, and some action. Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Faith Lehane & Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a story. I know it’s not everyone’s cup of tea but it's just something I’m into exploring a lot lately. There’s not really much of this category out there with Buffy/Faith so I decided to write some myself. I will do my best to update regularly (once a week). I’m not a writer by any means so constructive criticism is always appreciated as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. Any recognizable locations, dialogue, and characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers. This is purely a work of fiction created for my amusement….and hopefully yours as well.

**Outside Potentia High**

_Here we go again_ , I thought. I threw my cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with my boot. She doesn’t like it when I smoke. But she’s never asked me to stop either. It’s one of the things I like about her.

“Hey, ready to go kick some ass?,” she asks; too chipper for my liking. I give her a hesitant smile and reply back, “I was born ready, B.” She returns the smile but it quickly vanishes with a wave of her hand, pushing the air around us in the opposite direction. “You were smoking again,” she remarks. _Hence my hesitation_. I shove my hands in the front pockets of my jeans and shrug my shoulders. “Sorry, habit.”

She places her left hand over my shoulder and slides it towards my back, caressing the tiny hairs at the base of my neck. I get goose bumps from her feather-light touch. With her right hand, she pulls me closer by the waist and leans in, whispering in my ear, “If you can go the rest of the day without smoking, I’ll give you a nice reward after the game.” I shiver as her right hand slowly descends to where all of my blood has apparently rushed.

I take hold of her right hand and drag her to the side of our school building, swiftly cornering her against the wall. My hands immediately find their way to her hips, my lips making their way to her neck. “If you keep that up, I might not be able to make it to the game,” I groan against her neck. She slides her arms around my shoulders and neck to hold me in place, a soft moan escaping her lips. “Mmm, you know I get weak when you play with my neck,” she replies. I continue to kiss my way to her pulse point. I can feel her heart beating faster, getting in tune with my own. My grip tightens around her waist, and I start to feel a slow pressure in my jeans. _I better stop before I get fully hard_. She massages the back of my neck and the tingles get stronger in my stomach. _She definitely knows the right buttons to push with me_. I trace my lips up to meet hers in a soft kiss, enjoying the feel of her soft lips on mine.

Reluctantly, I break away from our kiss and put a tiny amount of distance between us; as much as you can get while still being wrapped in each other's arms. I give her a painful smile and say, “We really need to get going, B. I’m captain of the volleyball team. Coach will kill me if I’m late. Plus, you’ll miss your bus home.” She sighs and gives me her famous pout. “Ugh, you’re right. Did I…Are you…?” She looks down between us, towards my pants. She’s wondering if she got me hard. A slight blush creeps over my cheeks and I look down as I answer, “Kinda. Sorry, I got a bit carried away there.” She smiles and replies, “Well, I technically started it so it’s my fault. Do you want some help? I can be quick.” She gives me a sexy smile that, damn it, makes me fall for her that much more.

I groan internally and look at her with a smirk, “I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m very much looking forward to our party tonight… And my reward.” She pushes herself off the wall and starts to walk backwards towards the school buses. “Find me at the party, and I’m yours,” she says with a wink before turning around and making her way to the bus.

I stare after her as she makes her way to the bus. _Fuck you, bus!_ Buses always ruin our time together. I sigh as I lean my back against the wall and try to relax a bit. I run my fingers through my hair and stare up at the sky. A familiar scent hits my nostrils and a small smile appears on my face. “Hey Ken. What’s up?,” I ask nonchalantly. “What’s up? Dude, where have you been? We’re gonna be late for the game! And what the hell are you wearing?” She’s annoyed. Again. I sigh and look at Kennedy. She’s already in uniform; ready to play the best game of her life. _Her words, not mine_. “Sorry Ken. I was with Buffy.” She rolls her eyes but gives me a quick pitiful look before masking her face with annoyance again. _Ugh, here we go again_.

“Faith, you know I love ya, right?” I nod as she continues. “But, you can’t be with her. Slayers and Werewolves can’t be together. It’s forbidden.” I sigh and begin walking towards the gym’s locker rooms. “I know, I know. We’re being cautious Ken. We just need a bit more time to figure things out.” She follows me to our locker room and continues talking in a softer voice. “I like Buffy, I do. But this can’t end well. Besides, there are so many sexy Weres and humans that would die to be with you. Why not be with one of them?”

I glare at her for a second and continue walking as I reach my locker. I put in my code and take out my uniform for the game. I quickly glance around to make sure no one else is in the room before I proceed to change my clothes. I’m not ashamed of the fact that I’m a Were girl who happens to have a dick. I just hate the stares I get from people. The grossed out stares from the witches; the lustful eyes of the other Weres on campus; the curious glances from the humans. It all just pisses me off. _It’s a normal trait in my Were clan, people. Get over it!_ Not that I really care anyways. Buffy doesn’t care. And that’s all that matters to me.

As I finish changing my clothes and putting on my knee pads, I pack everything else in my bag and start heading out the door. “I don’t want anyone else Ken. I just want B. She drives me wild. It’s like, I can’t get enough of her. Plus, she’s really funny. And strong. And sexy.” I start to space out into my own naughty thoughts when Kennedy hits the breaks and grabs my arm to stop me from walking. “First of all, gross. Second of all,” she smiles at me as she says this next bit, “I love you sis. If she really makes you happy, then I’ll support you no matter what.” She hesitates before adding, “I just… I guess I just don’t want to see you get hurt. If the higher ups were to ever find out your fucking their pride and joy, you’re screwed dude. Like, seriously screwed.” I wrap my arms around Kenedy and give her a brief hug. “I love you too sis. And thanks for saying that. But don’t worry. B and I have been careful. It sucks that we gotta keep it quiet, but... she’s worth it.” I’m pretty sure I have a stupid smile on my face by this point. I shake my head and clear my throat quickly as we keep walking towards our car. _Can’t have people thinking I’m going soft or some shit_.

* * *

**Volleyball Game After Party**

The energy in Lexa Mitchel’s house is insane. We crushed our opponents earlier during the game, and ever since then, we’ve all been in a high of sorts. Lexa, one of our teammates, has been excited about this party for weeks. Her parents are finally out of town and it’s time to get wild!

Lexa’s a Were like me. We belong to the same clan and have known each other since we were in diapers. She’s a really good friend, but I kinda fucked it up when we slept together. We fooled around quite a bit in freshman year. I had made it very clear from the beginning that it was just a friends-with-benefits situation; which she agreed to. But she started falling for me. Kennedy was the one who actually made me realize I was hurting her. So I broke it off. Lexa’s a beautiful girl, and she deserved better than me. It was hard for her at first, but then we found our way back to friendship. She’s quite the character. Loud, loyal, kind, but bitchy when she needs to be. She’s almost as tall as I am. A redhead with soft, tanned skin; such an unusual beauty. I really hope she finds what she’s looking for.

Walking through the front doors, all I register is a sea of bodies spread throughout the open-space concept of this house. To my left the living room has been converted to a dance floor. Lexa, along with other girls from our team, are dancing and drinking the night away with their significant others or friends. She eyes me at the entrance and makes her way towards me. The smell of alcohol hits me right away. _Looks like I have some catching up to do_. “Faith! I’m so glad you made it. Come in! Here, let’s get you a drink!”

She drags me by the hand and makes her way to the kitchen. I try to glance around, looking for that familiar blonde hair I’ve come to know so well. Unfortunately, my gaze is turned back to Lexa when she hands me a blue solo cup. Our school colors are blue and grey. And Lexa is nothing if not full of school spirit. “Crown Apple with raspberry. Your favorite.” She smiles, proud that she knows my favorite drink. _Oh boy. Here we go again_. I smile politely and reply, “Thanks Lexa. Hey, listen, I’m gonna go do some rounds. See who else is here. But I’ll catch you later, okay?” I smile and start to move away from her, but she quickly puts her hand between my own and sticks to my side like glue. “Actually, I was hoping we could hang out tonight. You know...celebrate our win today.” Her fingers slide softly on the inside of my arm, teasing circles around my forearm. I give her an awkward smile and try to detach my arm from hers. I begin with a warning tone, “Lexa… I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink already. Why don’t you go have some water and cool off for a bit?” The second I get out of her grasp, her hands move towards my hips and she pulls me back in. “Faith, c’mon... It’s not like we haven’t fucked before. I really wanna celebrate with you tonight.” Her left hand travels up my stomach, slowly making its way up my abs. Damn, she’s persistent as hell. _Fuck, my wolf is reacting to her wolf_. I let out a low growl and gently push her away. _I’m not an animal. I pride myself on being chivalrous with the ladies_. “Stop it Lex. This isn’t gonna happen. And because I care about you, I’m gonna walk away. You’re gonna go with our other friends and have a good time tonight, okay?” I give her a stern look. She’s upset but she finally keeps her distance. It looks like she’s going to say something but, at the last minute, changes her mind and walks away.

I let out a sigh and drink from my cup. The cool liquid relaxes me a bit as I try to focus on anything other than Lexa walking away. The hairs on the back of my neck tingle. _She’s here_. I look around the kitchen until my eyes finally land on the green orbs I’ve been waiting to see all night. But those orbs aren’t happy to see me. They’re icy. _Fuck. She saw_.

I start to move towards her but she quickly turns around and heads down a hallway towards the back of the house. The house is huge and comfortable. It makes you feel at home with it’s cabin style. But right now, I’m feeling really unwelcome. “Buffy!” I try to catch up with her but there are too many teenagers partying around us. “B, stop!” Using my heightened senses, I make my way across the drunken sea of teens and catch her by the wrist. “Buffy, stop. Talk to me.” I turn her around. If looks could kill...damn. “I don’t wanna talk, Faith. Why don’t you go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone?!” I growl and shove her into the nearest room I can find. Once we’re inside, I lock the door and stare at her angry form. “It’s not like that B, and you know it. You saw everything. Which means you saw me pushing her away.” She has her arms crossed over her chest and she’s breathing hard, but her eyes soften. She can get a bit dramatic when she’s jealous…and she knows it. _Heh_.

I smirk and make my way over to her. I unwrap her arms from her chest and slide them over my shoulders. My hands slide down her arms and sides, making their way to her waist. She lets out a soft moan that makes me tingle in all the right places. “You know you’re the only one I want B.” I kiss her softly on the lips, enjoying the taste of vanilla and cherry blossoms. “You’re the only girl I crave for,” I murmur against her lips. I begin to kiss my way down her jaw as she teases the back of my neck with her fingers. _Damn I love when she does that_. As I reach her neck, I begin to suck and bite softly on her pulse point. “Mmm fuck Faith, that feels so good.” I let out a low growl as I keep teasing her neck with kisses, bites, and licks. “I’m still…ohh…m-mad at you.” I smirk and move back a bit to face her. She’s flushed. And she’s upset that she’s flushed. She’s too damn cute.

“Forgive me?” I give her my best dimpled grin. She glares at me for five seconds before she releases a sigh and smiles at me. “Ugh, I can’t stay mad at you.” She kisses me softly before pulling back again. “I’m sorry too. I got jealous and angry. But, seeing her all over you, it pissed me off Faith. You should’ve pushed her away immediately.” I frown a bit and reply, “I know. I was trying not to be an ass though. She was clearly pretty tipsy. And she’s not a bad person B. She’s my friend.” Buffy snorts at this. “...Some friend.” I chuckle and remind her of our predicament. “Hey, to the eyes of everyone else, I’m single. She doesn’t know she’s trying to get in between us.” She sighs, “I know. But I still get really jealous.” I smile and begin to pull her towards the bed in the middle of the room. I got lucky enough to have rushed into a bedroom. I sit at the edge of the bed and fully admire her for the first time. She’s wearing a white tank top with a caged cleavage, a black leather jacket, and black tight jeans that fit their way into her favorite white sneakers. _Fuck, she’s beautiful_. She sees me staring at her and bites her lower lip. My cock springs to life at that move. I can feel it starting to throb.

I grab her hand and pull her towards me. She straddles my lap and kisses me hungrily. I take that lower lip and bite it softly because, _fuck_. She moans as I pull her jacket off. “This outfit is fucking hot, B. You’re getting me hard just by looking at you.” She smirks and slides her hands down my chest and under my black plain shirt. Her lips find their way to my ear as she whispers, “I’m glad you like it. It’s part of your reward baby.” Her teeth graze gently over my ear and I moan in pleasure. Her hands move to get rid of my shirt quickly. Still straddling me, I pick her up and turn us around so that I can lay her back on the bed. I crawl on top of her and kiss her hard on the lips. I need to feel close to her. As close as I possibly can. She moans against my lips as she works to undo my bra and throws it on the floor. My hands make their way towards the hem of her shirt and I pull it off. “God, you’re so fucking sexy, B.” My lips clash with hers once more as I get rid of her bra. My hands immediately move to feel her soft perky breasts. I massage her left breast, pinching her nipple with my fingers. I kiss and lick my way down her neck and chest. She lets out a soft moan as I reach her right breast with my mouth and begin to suck on it gently; flicking her nipple with my tongue and leaving soft bites around her breast. “Mmm...yea baby.” She grabs the back of my head with her left hand and keeps me in place. Her breathing is becoming more erratic as I keep sucking and playing with her breasts. After a few minutes, she gently pushes me back up to her and kisses me hard. I slide my tongue over her lower lip and she immediately grants me access. As our tongues and lips suck and caress each other, her hands find their way down my torso and towards my jeans.

She unbuttons and unzips them with ease before sliding her hand in to feel my cock over my briefs. _Fuck!_ She moans against my lips and whispers, “You feel so big baby.” I moan and growl near her ear, “Fuck B...you get me so hard. I need you baby.” She begins to move her hand up and down my cock, massaging it as best as she can over my briefs. I groan and involuntarily move my hips a bit to go with her rhythm. We quickly grow frustrated with our confinements. We both get up from the bed, Buffy taking off her pants, panties, and shoes. I get rid of my jeans and shoes as well. I leave my briefs on. She loves to be the one to take them off.

Buffy slowly walks towards me and slides her left hand up my abs and to my breast. She begins to kiss my neck as she massages my breast. As I let out a moan, her right hand slides down and under my briefs. She grabs my cock and begins to massage it up and down. “Ohhh fuck!” I groan and wrap my arms around her back, leaving small scratches over her shoulder blades. She kisses me hard and fast before pulling away. She gives me a sexy smirk before getting down on her knees in front of me. My heart is beating so fast, it’s about to explode out of my chest. She lays kisses across my abs and licks her way down to my briefs. She bites down on the top and pulls my briefs down my thighs and legs with her teeth. _That’s the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen_. I bite my lower lip as she finishes removing the briefs and kisses her way up my thighs. My cock is hard and throbbing in front of her face. Ready to be devoured. Buffy, slides a hand around the tip and slowly massages her way down the shaft. She keeps stroking my cock up and down at a slow, steady pace. “Shit B...I’m gonna explode soon if you keep that up.” She smiles and slides her hand down the shaft as her tongue makes its way to the tip of my cock. I inhale sharply as she licks and begins to suck on it gently. “Ohhh fuck yea...just like that baby.” I move my right hand to the back of her head, gently holding her in place. She moans and begins to suck my cock a bit deeper each time. And it’s one of the best fucking feelings in the world. I groan and roll my head back as I feel her delicious lips wrap around my cock. Sucking me slow and steady.

A low growl escapes my lips, and Buffy knows I’m getting close. She begins to build a faster rhythm as she sucks my cock harder. It’s all I can do to not thrust my hips against her face. She keeps stroking my cock up and down as she sucks on it. “Fuck B...I-..I’m gonna cum baby...don’t stop.” Fuck my cock feels so good in her mouth. I start to feel my orgasm building in my lower stomach. It keeps growing and growing until Buffy hits the right spot and sucks the tip of my cock just right. “Fuuuck!!” I cum hard in her mouth. Stream after stream of cum jetting out of my cock. For her part, B sucks and swallows as much as she can until nothing else is left. I pant and groan as she slowly licks up and down my cock, savoring every taste. I take deep breaths and try to steady myself on wobbly legs. Buffy kisses her way up my body until she reaches my lips. Her hands wrap themselves securely on my waist, supporting me up as I come down from my post-orgasm high. I pull her hard against me as I taste myself in her mouth. She murmurs against my lips, “Your cock tastes amazing baby.” Kiss. “I nearly…mmm” Bite. “Came from just…” Kiss. “Pleasing you.” My inner wolf growls as I pick her up and take her to a desk nearby. “We’re not done yet, slayer…”


	2. Rooted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another fuffy chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story. I'm not sure where it'll lead but I'm enjoying the journey so far lol. Hope you all do too! Thanks! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. Any recognizable locations, dialogue, and characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers. This is purely a work of fiction created for my amusement….and hopefully yours as well.

**Next Day: The Bronze**

I feel a light punch on my arm and turn to look at the culprit. “What the fuck, Ken?” Kennedy’s standing next to me looking annoyed. _Must be her resting bitch face. Heh_. “Dude, you’ve been standing around looking like an idiot. Let’s have some fun!” She hands me my drink and encourages me to lighten up. I grumble and take a sip. I’m not in the mood to have fun. It’s Saturday night. Saturday nights are always date nights…

I open my mouth to explain that I don’t wanna be here when I feel that familiar warmth on the back of my neck. _Great...they’re here…_ I slowly turn around and face the bar, desperately trying to avoid meeting her gaze. Kennedy must notice this because her tone softens up a bit. “That’s why you were hesitant to come out with me tonight, huh?” I sigh and reply, “Yea.” I down my drink and tap out for the night. “I need a smoke. You coming?,” I ask as I search my pockets for my lighter. When there’s no reply, I look towards Kennedy and notice she’s entranced by something. I follow her line of sight and notice a familiar cute redhead talking with her friends. I smile.

Kennedy’s been crushing hard on Willow for almost two years now. It’s kind of adorable. _There’s no way I’m going to ruin her night just cuz I’m gloomy_. “Hey, list-” I stop as I notice who recently joined Willow's group of friends. Buffy’s hugging Willow and greeting all of their friends. And right next to her is Jeremy Richards; captain of our Iaculum team. _Iaculum is an aggressive throwing sport. Think of it like soccer but with spears_. He’s a human, which is rare for this sport. He must have really impressed his coach to be let on the team. He’s tall with a dark brown ivy league haircut and an athletic build. _I’m pretty sure my abs are better though_. I smirk at that thought but immediately sober up when Buffy’s eyes meet mine. She sends me a quick smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. Her hand subconsciously lets go of Jeremy’s hand. Her boyfriend’s hand…

Jeremy doesn’t really seem to notice her change in demeanor. I involuntarily puff up my chest. My wolf is getting angry at the sight. “Hey, Ken, why don’t you stay and go talk to Red ( _my nickname for Willow_ ). I think I might just go for a run tonight. I’m feeling the need to blow off some steam.” She shakes out of her trance and looks back at me, “No way Faith. I’m hanging out with my sis tonight. If you’re leaving, I’m leaving.” She gives me a determined smile. I smile back, wrap my arm around her shoulder, and begin leading her towards the exit. Half way through the club, my phone buzzes. I stop on my tracks to see who’s texting.

Buffy  
  
Bathroom. Now...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I sigh and look at Kennedy. She’s giving me her, _don’t you fucking do it_ look. But I can never say no to Buffy. “I’ll be quick. Promise.” Kennedy sighs but nods quickly and continues heading towards the exit.

I make my way to the bathroom. As soon as I’m inside, Buffy locks the door. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d be here.” I shrug my shoulders and place my arms across my chest, “S’fine.” _Yea, I’m not happy_. She sighs, “Please don’t do this.” I get a little annoyed at that, “Do what, B? I’m not the one doing anything.” That came out a bit harsher than I intended. Her nostrils flare a bit. She’s getting angry too. “I don’t have time for this Faith. We both agreed to this. It’s what’s best for everyone.”

I let my wolf take control for a second, grabbing her arms and pushing her against the dark grey wall. A low dangerous growl escapes my lips. “I never agreed to you having a boyfriend, B! I never agreed to some guy having his fucking hands all over you.” She’s angry now...and, if my scent is accurate, a bit aroused too.”Fuck you, Faith!” She tries to push me back but I stay firm in place. “You know I don’t wanna be with him. You know you’re the only one I want.” Her voice breaks on that last part. My heart aches at this. I just want to kiss her and make it all go away. But she continues before I get the chance, “I never planned this fucking arrangement. My parents did.” Then she adds sarcastically, “I guess that’s the price of being a Summers.” A tear falls down her cheek. I lean in and kiss it away, anger replaced by heartache. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her in, “I’m sorry. I know it’s not your fault.” She sighs and buries her face in my neck, her arms wrapping tightly around my waste. She’s crying softly as I trace my hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture. After a few minutes, I pull back and lean in to kiss her gently. It’s a soft, tender kiss. I want her to know that I’m here. That I’m always going to be here.

Our kisses slowly turn from sweet to hungry. She slides her tongue over my lips, asking for access. I gladly let her in as my hands move down to her lower back. Buffy let’s out a soft moan when I reach her ass and thighs and pick her up. Her legs instinctively wrap around my waist. She moves her arms around my neck and shoulders and holds me close. I walk towards the counter top and sit her down on the edge. My hands move to cup her cheeks as I kiss her passionately. Buffy slides her hands underneath my shirt and scratches up and down my abs. I groan as I try to get closer between her legs, the tightness in my jeans starting to make its presence known. “W-we need to….mmm….s-stop,” she breathes. I growl but push back slightly. We’re both panting hard, staring at each other with hunger, need, lust. She looks down and notices my slight bulge. Her eyes almost turn black with desire when she sees the effect she has on me.

Nonetheless, she winces as she stares back at me, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to get so carried away.” I force a smile, “It’s ok. I better go...get this fixed.” I slide a hand through my hair and take a deep breath. Buffy does the same. She climbs down from the counter and checks herself in the mirror, fixing her clothes and hair. She then turns around and takes my hand, “Are we still good for tomorrow?” I smile at her and reply, “Yea, I’ll be there.” She gives me one last kiss before heading towards the door, unlocking it, and walking out.

I stare at myself in the mirror and then look down at my jeans. _Fuck. Here we go again_.

* * *

**Lehane Residence - Later that night**

“Why do I always get a fucking splinter!,” Kennedy yells. Every time we shift and go for a run, she always manages to get a splinter. I crack up at her every time. She glares at me as she takes the small splinter out of her right palm. “Oww!” I laugh and punch her in the arm, “Way to be ferocious against the evil mighty splinter.” She punches me back and we quickly get into a duel. It’s not a graceful fight. We’re literally acting like kids. Smacking and throwing half-assed punches anywhere we can. I have her pinned to the ground when we hear someone behind us clearing their throat. We both stop squirming and look back to see who it is.

“Girls, you really shouldn’t be acting like children. It’s unbecoming of a Lehane.” We grumble and proceed to get up. I look up at our uncle, “Sorry Uncle Blaine.” I don’t mean it. Uncle Blaine is an ass. But he’s our alpha so we have to show respect. He moves around us to get to his bedroom. He’s been staying with us for a week now. Supposedly working on a project with our lands. I suspect his wife, Aunt Clara, is just sick of his antiquated thoughts.

“He’s kind of a bummer, isn’t he?,” Kennedy mentions. “Yep.” I grab her arm and drag her to the entrance of the house. “C’mon, let’s go for a walk.” Even though we just got back from a run, I don’t feel like being in the house with Uncle Blaine. _What a buzzkill_.

I light up a smoke and take a drag as we walk through the woods. _God, that feels good_. Kennedy crinkles her nose in displeasure, “You’re gonna kill yourself with that shit.” I give her a shrug and keep walking. “So… How’d it go with Buffy?,” she asks.

“Fine. We talked, she cried.” Kennedy nods and says, “That wasn’t all though…” She smirks at me and looks down towards my pants, “You were sporting quite the tent when you got to the car.” She’s laughing now. I shove her lightly, “Fuck off.” I give her a smirk to let her know I’m not really mad. “It sucks to see her with him, though,” I finish.

Kennedy sighs, “Why is she with him? I mean, it kinda pisses me off that she can just be with him and still mess around with you.” She’s upset. _She always gets angry on my behalf. It’s one of the many things I love about her_. I give her a sad smile and reply, “It’s not her choice. We’re not humans Ken. We don’t get to be free and choose who we want. We have fucking rules that suck ass.” I take another drag from my cigarette before continuing, “Besides, she’s a Summers. She probably hadn’t even been born yet when her parents decided she was going to marry into the Richards family.”

Kennedy frowns, “It’s not fair though. To you.” She opens her mouth a few times, trying to figure out how to say this next part. “Have you..- Like, are you..-” I sigh and cut her off, “Spit it out Ken. Before I get old.” I smirk when she punches me on the shoulder. She takes a deep breath and continues, “Have you thought about...maybe...breaking it off? I mean, I know you don’t wanna see anyone else but, this has to be killing you. Maybe being single would be best?” I stare at her for a second. “I’ve thought about it. But there’s this pull that keeps bringing me back to her. Like, no matter how much I wanna walk away, I just can’t. My feet are firmly rooted in place.”

“Or maybe your cock is doing all the thinking for you…,” Kennedy grumbles. I react before thinking. I grab her by the collar of her shirt and punch her hard in the nose. “Oww! Fuck!!” She yells and holds her nose as it bleeds. I huff and stare at her with anger. I point a finger at her as I say, “Fuck you, Ken. That was uncalled for.” Kennedy gets in my face and shoves me back, “No, fuck YOU, Faith! Every time Buffy comes anywhere near you, all you do is follow her around like a lovesick puppy with a boner alert. It’s pathetic!”

I let out a loud growl as I shove her down to the ground and punch her again. She yelps but manages to push me off, landing a blow on the side of my face. She straddles me and punches me in the stomach. I groan in pain and push her off. We both get up and glare at each other. Our breaths uneven; smoke coming out of each pant. I can smell blood in the air. _Shit_.

I reach out to her face and gently brush the blood from her nose. “Sorry. I’ve been kinda pent up lately,” I apologize. She lets out a soft growl and moves her hand to my eyebrow to wipe away at something. I hadn’t realized I was bleeding until I saw my blood on her fingers. “I’m sorry too. I don’t mean to be a bitch, Faith. I just really hate this shitty situation you’re in. All I want is for you to be happy.” I smile at Kennedy and pull her in for a hug. “I love ya too kiddo.” She grumbles against my shoulder, “I hate when you call me that.” I chuckle and let her go. She sticks her tongue out at me and reminds me, “I’m only a year and a half younger than you, you know.” I grab my phone after feeling it buzz as I reply to her, “Yea, yea. Still a kiddo.”

She grumbles but takes out her own phone to see if she has any messages. I unlock my screen and see a message from B.

Buffy  
  
Bathroom. Now...  
ok  
  
I miss u  
  


I smirk as I reply.

Buffy  
  
I miss u  
  
how much?  
  
I'm wet for you...  
  
fuck...are you touching yourself?  
  
...  
  
...tease  
  
Why don't you cum find out?  
  
srsly?!  
  
Parents decided to leave early  
  
...I'm all alone in the house  
  
...give me 20 mins!  
  


“Ewww! Are you sexting?!” Kennedy scares me out of my phone trance, “Shut up.” I shove her playfully as I point back in the direction of our house. “I’m gonna head out for the night. Cover for me?” Kennedy lets out an exaggerated sigh, “Fiiiine… But you owe me!” I hug her and kiss her cheek, “I’ll get you all the Doritos you want.” She wipes her cheek, “Gross...but deal. And I want some Oreos too!” I laugh as I start making my way back home, “Deal!”

* * *

**Summers Residence - Much Later That Night**

I walk up to Buffy’s house and ring the doorbell. It never ceases to amaze me just how huge this house is. It’s a two-story house with a hardie board siding finish. It has a metal roof, lots of big windows, French doors, and a spacious front porch. It fits nicely with the huge lake by their backyard. Buffy answers the door, taking me away from my thoughts. “Hey, you,” she greets with a smile. I grin wide and reply, “Hey, back.” Her smile falters when she sees the cut Kennedy left on my eyebrow earlier. “What happened?” I shrug it off, “It’s nothing. Just got in a fight with Ken earlier.” She frowns and grabs my hand to walk me inside. The entryway is huge. There’s a hallway to my left leading to her dad’s study. To the front and right is the entry to the open space kitchen/dining/living room. _Damn, this house is huge_.

She gently places her hand on my brow and I wince a bit. “Sorry. You want me to get you some ice?” I shake my head, “Nah B, I’m good. It’s pretty much almost healed up already.”

She nods and leads me past the dining room and up the stairs towards her room. She has her own bathroom and a covered deck. _A fucking deck!_ “Damn, B. Sometimes I forget how filthy rich you are.” I smile as I walk around her room. There’s always too much pink in her room. She moves to sit on her bed and stares at me as I look around. “Ugh, don’t remind me. I can’t wait to get out of here.” I shake my head in disbelief and look at her, “I’d move in if I could. You guys have a gaming room, a pool, a gym, a covered deck, a garden. Shit, you even have two fucking living rooms, B. Two!” She laughs at this and pats the space next to her.

I give her my signature dimpled grin and move to sit next to her. She lifts one of her legs and moves to straddle me. I wrap my arms around her waist. It’s an effortless move we’ve done many times. “You know why I want to leave..” I nod and reply, “Yea, I do. Sorry. I know you’re parents are asses.” She chuckles and lays her head on my shoulder. I try to lighten the mood a bit, “I wonder if we can just kick them out and stay with the house.” She laughs and says, “You just want me for my house.” I grin and pull back to look at her, “You got me. It’s the pool. I looove your pool.” She smacks my arm a bit and pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss her back.

I don’t know what it is, but this kiss is less gentle than usual. Like we’re both in a rush. Filled with hunger and lust and need. I quickly get rid of her shirt and begin to undo her bra as she kisses and nibbles on my neck. My heart is racing and my blood is rushing down, down low. She moans when I grab her breasts and play with her nipples, “Mmm, that feels good baby.” She begins to grind against me, feeling my cock through my jeans. I groan and move my hands to grab her ass hard, helping her grind faster against me. I kiss her collarbone and suck lightly on her skin as she moans against me. “Mmm Faith…”

I recognize her tone. She needs this as bad as I do. I stand up with her still in my arms and help her get down. I undo the buttons of her jeans and wonder why the hell she’s still wearing normal clothes at this time of night. _Did she just get home recently before me?_ Buffy’s hands on my jeans distract me from my thoughts as she undoes my zipper and pulls them down along with my briefs. I remove my shirt and stare at her. We’re completely naked. Staring at each other with hunger. She pushes me back against the bed and quickly straddles my waist. I let out a groan as I pull her down to kiss me. She’s sitting by my thighs, my cock a pleasant barrier between us. I can feel her wetness on my leg. She moves a bit and begins to slowly grind her pussy against the length of my cock, coating it with her wetness. “Fuuuck, B” I place my hands on her ass and keep pulling her hips back and forth. “Ohh God, that feels amazing Faith…You’re cock...ohh...is so hard.”

I growl and bite her hard between the neck and shoulder. Shit, that’s gonna leave a mark. Feeling her pussy all over my cock drives me insane. I quickly turn us around so I’m on top of her. She wraps her legs around my waist as I kiss her hard. Her lips are soft and always taste like vanilla. I take her lower lip and nibble on it as I begin to grind my cock over her pussy and clit. “Ohhh yeah baby, just like that,” she moans. I keep up a slow rhythm for a few minutes. My cock is throbbing with need. I need to be inside her. Now!

“B...I-..I wanna fuck your pussy baby,” I pant as I keep slowly moving my hips. She kisses me again and nods, “I want your hard cock inside me.” That’s all it takes for me to adjust a bit and slowly slide my cock inside those warm tight walls. “Nghh fuck..” She always feels so tight. I look at her to make sure she’s ok before I start building a faster rhythm of going in and out. She bites her lip and groans in pain and pleasure. I keep thrusting my hips faster, going as deep as I can. Her nails are digging down my back. It fuels me to go faster, harder. I slam my cock inside her pussy. Buffy’s short breaths increase. _She’s getting close_. I pump my hips harder, feeling her tight pussy take my entire length inside. She grips my shoulders tight, her nails biting into my skin. Her lips find their way to my ear as she whispers, “D-d...don’t stop baby…” I growl and fuck her harder. “Mmm...right there...i’m gonna…” She lets out a loud moan as her walls tighten around my cock. “Ohhhh fuuuuck!” She clenches my arms and arches her back as she comes hard on my cock. I moan and thrust harder, feeling my own orgasm building. She senses I’m not far behind so she moves her hands down to my ass and digs her nails as she pushes me closer to her, thrusting my hips towards her pussy harder. “Fuck!!!” I pump faster into her pussy as I feel my cock cum inside her walls. “Fuuuck!... that feels so fucking good!!”

I slow down my thrusts as I come down from my high. Buffy’s kissing my neck and playing with the hairs on the back of my neck as I come to a complete stop. I lay there, on top of her for a bit; my cock still inside her pussy. “Mm, that was amazing, baby,” she says as she kisses my temple. I let out a soft groan; my only form of communication after an orgasm like that. She chuckles and moves my head so she can kiss me. I kiss her back with all I have. She whispers against my lips, “I love you, Faith.” I keep kissing her. She knows I won’t say it. I can’t. It’ll break me to say it when I know she’s not fully mine. It’ll break my wolf. But it doesn’t make it any less true. I do love her.

After a few seconds, Buffy squirms a bit under me. “Baby, can you pull out? My pussy’s feeling a bit tender.” I wince a bit, “Shit, of course. Sorry ‘bout that.” I slowly pull out; some of our mixed cum drips out of her pussy. I lean over her to grab a tissue from her night stand and gently clean her pussy. I clean up my cock as well and lay down next to her.

She cuddles into my arms and lays her head on my shoulder. I look down at her and ask, “How long will your parents be out of town?” She sighs, “Just until Monday. But at least we have tomorrow to just hang.” I smile and kiss her nose. She giggles and wraps an arm around my waist to hold me close. “I love waking up next to you.” It’s the last thing I hear before I fall into a deep, comfortable slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a quick comment to let me know how you're liking it. If you have any ideas (about the story, characters, or anything in general), I'm always open to hearing them out!


	3. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting out with a bang! hehe. Thanks so much for reading! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. Any recognizable locations, dialogue, and characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers. This is purely a work of fiction created for my amusement….and hopefully yours as well.

**Summers Residence - The Following Morning**

I feel a pressure against my body, but I can’t figure out what it is. I try to go back to sleep but the pressure comes back again; this time, against my cock. A soft groan escapes my throat as I inhale deeply, taking in the scent of vanilla. “Mm, mornin’ B,” I say with a gruff voice. My arms tighten around her waist. She laughs at my voice and says, “Morning Faith.” She grinds her ass against my cock, letting me know she wants to play. I chuckle, “So you’re the one trying to wake me up.” She turns around in my arms and gives me a quick kiss. “Guilty.” I try to pull her in for another kiss but she pushes away. “You know better, Faith. First we brush our teeth, then we play.” She grins, uncovers herself from the sheets, and heads to the bathroom stark naked. I stare after her sexy body before following her into the bathroom. She finishes before me and heads back out. Though not before smacking my ass. “Mrhrk!,” I yell with the toothbrush still in my mouth.

After I’m done freshening up, I walk back to her room and realize she’s gone.The door to her deck is open. I put on my briefs and head outside. _I like being shirtless. Don’t judge_. I step through the French doors and see Buffy leaning against the rail, staring out towards the lake. She’s wearing her red silk robe - the one that only covers up to her knees. I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I place the top of my chin on her shoulder and kiss her softly on the cheek. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?,” she asks. She’s referring to the landscape her family has worked tirelessly to perfect over generations. “What’s on your mind?” I can tell something’s bothering her.

She turns around in my arms and wraps her hands over my shoulders. “I got a text from my mom this morning. She wants me to attend the Annual Richards Family Picnic next weekend.” She lets out a heavy sigh. “I’m so tired of all this shit Faith. I don’t want to be forced into marriage. I don’t want to be with Jeremy. I just want to be with you.” She’s on the verge of tears. “Hey, it’s ok. We’ll figure something out.” I kiss her cheek and move my way to her lips, kissing her softly. I pick her up and sit her on the railing as I stand between her legs. She easily wraps them around me and pulls me in. “Besides, once we graduate, we can do whatever the fuck we want. We can _go_ wherever we want.” She brightens up at the idea. But just as quickly, her face falls. “You know it’s not that simple. I’m a slayer. It’s my duty to stay here and fight. I have to marry Jeremy and conceive potential baby slayers.” She gags at that last part.

My wolf growls. I can feel my eyes turning yellow from anger. Buffy places her hand on my cheek, “Hey, take a deep breath.” I inhale and exhale. Inhale; exhale. She’s the only one who can calm my wolf. She moves her hand to massage the back of my neck, “Better?” I nod. I hate the thought of Jeremy Dickwad having his hands all over her. She notices I’m still kinda pissed and slowly moves a hand down and begins to rub my cock over my briefs. “Why don’t we forget about all this and have a little fun?” She kisses me softly while keeping her pace up and down my cock. “Mhmm,” is all I can muster against her lips. I can feel her smiling as she makes her way to my ear. I moan as she nibbles on it gently. “I love getting you hard like this,” she whispers. I groan as I open up her robe to feel more skin. My hands roam over her chest, her breasts, her hard nipples, and down her abs. She shivers at my touch but continues rubbing me. I finally reach that sweet spot and slides my fingers over her wet pussy lips. I start at the bottom and make my way up to her clit. “You’re drenched, B,” I groan. She moans and kisses me hard. I can feel my cock struggling to be let free. But Buffy’s already one step ahead of me. She slides my briefs down just low enough to let my cock out. I separate myself from between her legs and use my hand to rub my cock. I coat it with her juices as I stare at her. Buffy bites on her lower lip and gives me a seductive smile. Balancing herself with one hand on the railing, she moves her other hand down to her pussy. She moans as she slides a finger inside her pussy, never breaking eye contact. I’m incredibly hard by now. I keep rubbing my cock as I lick my lips. Here we are, outside on her bedroom deck, masturbating in front of each other. _And it’s the hottest fucking thing we’ve ever done_.

Buffy moves her hand away from her pussy and beckons me over with her finger, “Fuck me.” She’s breathless. I quickly make my way between her legs and slide my cock over her pussy and clit. “Mmm,” she takes my left nipple in her mouth and sucks on it hard as I keep rubbing my cock over her wet lips. Once my cock is covered enough in her wetness, I slide the tip inside her pussy. Buffy throws her head back and moans as I slide myself deeper inside. “Fuck, B. You’re always so tight.” I wrap my arms around her waist and thrust my hips against her pussy hard. No more games this morning. I want it rough. And so does she. I pound her pussy faster, going in and out. “My cock feels so fucking amazing inside you, B,” I groan as I thrust hard. Buffy’s doing all she can to not yell out loud. She bites my shoulder as I relentlessly attack her pussy. I can feel myself getting close. My dick gets harder and more sensitive as I continue my rhythm. “I’m close, B.”

Buffy massages and pinches my right nipple while sucking hard on my pulse point. All of these senses throw me over the edge as I cum inside her pussy. “Fuuuck!” Buffy moves her hands to my ass and keeps pushing me inside her. “Keep going Faith...mmm...don’t fucking stop.” I kiss and suck on her neck as I keep thrusting inside of her. My cock is super sensitive but I won’t stop until she cums. Her nails bite my ass, “Yeaaa...right there!...ohh fuckk!” I feel her walls clamp down on my cock as she cums. “Ohhh God, Faith.” I slow down my thrusting as she rides down her high. “Mmm...st-..stopstopstop,” She holds my arms gently to get me to stop. I do as instructed and pull my cock out of her pussy. In a flash, I’m kneeling down and licking her juices up. I can taste my cum mixed with hers. “Mmm baby...that feels so good.” Her hand is massaging my scalp as I gently lap up our cum from her lips. I stand up again and kiss her softly. She moans against my mouth and holds me close.

“That was a first,” she chuckles as she looks around us. I laugh, “I’m pretty sure the neighbors heard ya, B.” She blushes, “Well, at least I can scratch outdoor-sex off the bucket-list.” I grin and ask, “You have a sex list?” She nods and gets off the rail. “This was incredibly sexy but, damn that rail was biting my ass.” I laugh and pull her in for a kiss. “Mmm, tell me more about this list,” I murmur against her lips. She laughs and pulls me inside her bedroom again. We spend the rest of the day watching tv, eating half her fridge, and having a lot of sex. Heh.

* * *

**Potentia High Gym - Volleyball Practice  
**Two Weeks Later** **

Lexa sets me a beautiful pass. I run towards the net, stop, jump as high as I can and attack the ball. It hits the top of the net but goes over. “Shit!” _Another fucking mistake_. I keep jumping too late. Lexa walks towards me. “You okay Faith?” I smile and walk towards the bleachers to get my water bottle. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me today. Guess I’m just a bit off.” _Or I haven’t had sex in almost two weeks and need to blow off some steam_.

Lexa grabs her bottle as well and takes a swig. “Well, whatever it is, suck it up. We got a game in three days. Need you to be in top shape.” She dries her face off with a towel and then smacks my ass with it. “Ow!” I smack at her arm but she’s already run off to the court. I grab my phone from my bag and text Buffy.

Buffy  
  
i need ur sexy lips all over me...A.S.A.P.  
  
Lol! I wish I could but we have another "fam meeting" tonight. So fucking dumb  
  
wtf is with ur parents and all these meetings?!  
  
Idk. They keep inviting Jeremy and his parents over...  
  
*grumbles*  
  
Lol sorry baby :/  
  
can we meet behind the school during lunch tmrw?  
  
We don't have the same lunch. U skipping?  
  
to be with u? fuck yea  
  


“Yo, Faith!” Kennedy calls from the entrance of the gym. I sigh. _Guess I’ll find out later_. I put my phone in my bag, sling it over my shoulder and head towards Kennedy. “Hey, did you hear about tonight?,” Kennedy asks. “No, what’s up?” We reach the parking lot as she continues. “There’s a party going on tonight. It’s supposed to be lit.” I find my car, a 1985 black camaro, parked next to Lexa’s pickup truck.

We both get inside before I talk again. “Really? It’s Tuesday. Who the fuck is having a party?” Kennedy blasts the AC as soon as the car is on. “That jock guy...what’s his name...Jason, Jordan..something like that.” I pause and look at her, “Jeremy?” She nods and starts to scroll through her phone. “Yea! That’s the one. Anyways, wanna go?” _Isn’t Jeremy supposed to be going to Buffy’s tonight?_ My nostrils flare a bit in anger but I quickly take a breath and let it go. Maybe there’s a misunderstanding. “You know what? Yea, let’s do it. I got no plans. Fuck it.” I smile at her before I start driving back home. Kennedy whoops for most of the ride.

* * *

**Richards Residence - 9:32 PM**

Kennedy and I step through the doors of Jeremy Richard’s house. Although it’s my first time here, I’m not at all shocked at how huge the house is. Just like Buffy, his family comes from old money. _Damn_. As we walk inside, the party is in full swing; teens everywhere drinking beer, dancing, making out. It’s actually looking like an awesome ambiance. _Of course rich kids can throw parties in the middle of the week_. But who’s throwing it if Jeremy’s supposed to be at Buffy’s?

Kennedy drags me to the kitchen for some drinks. _Definitely need that_. We grab some beers from a cooler by the kitchen island and head to the dance floor. Our friends are already there. As we reach them, I hear someone mention Jeremy’s name. I hone my senses on that conversation.

Random Guy 1: “....is he?”

Random Guy 2: “I’m pretty sure he’s fucking his girlfriend right now. You know...the hot blonde?”

Random Guy 1: “Lucky asshole...”

The conversation continues, but I've stopped listening. My anger flares in my chest. “Be right back,” I mutter to Kennedy. I hand her my beer before making my way towards what I assume are the bedrooms. However, I don’t get very far, because there she is. Buffy Summers walking down the stairs next to Dickwad Richards. Hair messed up, clothes wrinkled. My vision goes red. She spots me too and halts. She’s frozen on the last step. Jeremy keeps walking like nothing’s happened. I glare at Buffy. My hands are clenched into fists. My breathing gets sporadic. She looks like she’s about to cry. But I don’t give a fuck.

I sigh and turn around. _Even when I’m pissed off, I can’t cause a fucking scene because I love her. Dammit!!_ I walk out the door and head for my car which is down the street. Courtesy of all the party attendees tonight. _Fuck!_

Just as I’m about to open my car door, a hand grabs my wrist and stops me. I turn around to see Buffy, tears in her eyes. “Baby, stop. Please let me explain. It-” I cut her off, “Stop! I need to get outta here B. I’m fucking pissed and I might not be able to calm my wolf down for much longer.” I open the door and get inside. Buffy quickly runs to the passenger side and jumps in. I let out a sigh before turning my car on and driving off. As I drive, I text Kennedy to get a ride from Lexa.

The entire ride is silent. My anger is coming off of me in waves. I drive towards the woods and park by Lake Monroe. It’s my favorite lake. We sit there in silence. When it becomes unbearable, I turn the car off and leave the keys in the ignition. I get out of the car, walk towards a tree, and punch the shit out of it. “Aghhhh!!!” I keep punching until my knuckles start bleeding. Buffy places a hand on my shoulder and forces me to stop. “Faith, stop! You’re hurting yourself!” I glare at her. “It’s the fucking best I can do, B! I don’t wanna punch a fucking tree but it’s better than what I really wanna hit.” She flinches. I punch the tree again before turning around and laying my back against it.

“Baby, please listen to me. I pro-” She tries to explain but I cut her off again. “You smell like him.” She stares at me, “What?” I glare and repeat myself. “You fucking smell like him, B. His scent is all over you.” My eyes turn yellow. And I can feel my bones starting to shift underneath my skin. “Faith, don’t-” I push past her and run towards the woods, shifting mid jump over a fallen log. I run and run as fast as I can. _Fuck Buffy! Fuck Dickwad! Fuck them all!_

* * *

**Midnight - That Same Night**

I’m walking through the woods, panting, exhausted. My phone keeps buzzing in my pocket but I keep ignoring it. My knuckles hurt like hell. My calves are on fire. I can’t believe I left her by the lake. Hopefully she just took my car and went home. I sigh when my phone starts up that familiar call buzz. I grab it, look at the screen, and answer. “What, Ken?” She scoffs. “Don’t ‘What?’ me you asshole. Where the fuck are you?!” I growl and look around. “The woods by Monroe Lake.” She’s silent for a while. Then, “I saw what happened. Are you ok? Do you want me to beat the shit out of ‘em?” A small smile crosses my lips. “I’m fine. Just needed to blow off some steam.” She knows I’m lying. “Liar.” I wince and start walking back to the lake. “I’m heading home. I’ll see you there.” I hang up and keep walking.

After twenty minutes or so of walking, I reach the lake and sit by the picnic tables. I sigh and take my phone out of my pocket. _Time to see what Buffy has to say_. I ignore all the text messages and just call her cell. She picks up after the second ring, “Faith?! Where the hell are you?!” She’s upset and relieved at the same time. “I’m back by the lake.” She sighs, “I was worried sick, baby.” _Baby…_ That word still manages to make me shiver. But now, it also stings. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.” I frown, “Wha-” She hangs up on me. I shake my head and put my phone down. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can sense the fresh grass by my feet, the leaves rustling in the wind, the water moving gently to the breeze. It calms me. Nature always calms me down. I text Kennedy that I’m going to be a bit late.

Around ten minutes later, I see my car pull up in the parking lot. Buffy gets out and starts walking towards me. She sits down across from me and nervously plays with her fingers. I stare at her for a few seconds until she breaks the silence, “You misinterpreted what you saw.” I stay silent and let her continue. “ Jeremy did come over with his parents for dinner. But afterwards, his parents left and Jeremy invited me for some ice cream. My mom practically agreed for me so I had no choice.” I scoff at that, but she continues. “During the ride, he tells me his parents are out of town this weekend and he’s throwing a party at his place. I had no idea, baby.” Her eyes start to get teary but she continues her story. “When we got to his house, his friends were already there. We hung out for a few before he dragged me to his room.” My nails scratch the table in front of me. They’re elongated and sharp; my wolf. Buffy notices but pushes through. “He wanted to make out, and probably more, but I kept telling him I wasn’t feeling up for it. He got mad, pushed me against the wall, yanked at my shirt, and kissed me. He was too rough and sloppy. I kicked him in the shin and pushed him away. He tried to come at me again but I was ready that time. I almost broke his wrist.” She grins at this. “I told him we were over and walked out the door. That’s when you saw me coming down the stairs.”

It’s quiet. I have so many thoughts running through my head. I stare deep in her eyes for a minute. I get up and move to her side of the table. I grab her hand and pull her up so she’s standing in front of me. “Say something,” she whispers after a few seconds. I lean in and kiss her. She instantly puts her hands on my waist and holds me close. A whine escapes my throat. “I’m sorry,” I start. “I should’ve listened. I should’ve trusted you. I’m so sorry, B.” She lets out a soft cry and hugs me tight. “I’m sorry too. I know what you must’ve been thinking. I should’ve texted you about the party right away. I’m done with all this shit Faith. I’m telling my parents tomorrow that I wanna be with you.” I kiss her again, ecstatic that she’s finally all mine.

“I love you Buffy.” Her smile is so wide and infectious, I can't help but reflect it back to her. “I love you too Faith.”

_Tonight - I make up with Buffy. Tomorrow - I break Dickwads face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the texting screens? Are they annoying? Lol. Let me know. I'm trying to find ways to make it more fun. I'm super new to this but eager to learn!
> 
> Feel free to leave a quick comment to let me know how you're liking it. If you have any ideas (about the story, characters, or anything in general), I'm always open to hearing them out!


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to explore the story a bit more. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. Any recognizable locations, dialogue, and characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the various writers. This is purely a work of fiction created for my amusement….and hopefully yours as well.

**Potentia High Library - Next Day**

The library smells earthy and dusty. _I kinda like it...if I was into this sorta stuff_. I make my way to the front desk. “Hey G-Man.” Giles is Buffy’s watcher. But he also loves working at the library in his spare time. “Faith, what can I do you for?,” he smiles, genuinely happy to see me among so many books. I chuckle and try to avoid his gaze on this next part. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find some books on Slayer and Were history, would you?” He removes his glasses and cleans the lenses on a handkerchief as he thinks. “Hmm, perhaps you can try heading towards the back. We have some remarkable books on the history of demon slayers and such. As far as Were books go, I’m afraid we’re rather short on those. Werewolves have always been a secret bunch, as I’m sure you’re well aware.” I smile and start heading towards the back. “Thanks G!”

I find the history section in the back. I’m so focused on finding anything to do with slayers that I don’t notice some else is there until I bump into them. “Shit, sorry. You ok?” I grab one of their arms on instinct so they don’t fall. “I-I’m ok. Thanks.” Willow rights herself and tries to organize the five or so books she has on her arms. “You need help with that, Red?” She smiles and starts heading towards the front. “I’m good. Thanks Faith!” I chuckle as she walks away but then notice one of the books she’s holding; _Primordial Power: Slayer Demons_.

I quickly make my way towards her after I realize she basically has all the books I need. “Yo, Red. Wait up. I need some of those books. Are there any other copies left?” She looks confused for a second before replying, “S-sorry. These are the o-only ones they have.” I frown. “Can I come with you then? I’m trying to do some research.” She smiles, always eager for some research. “Okay! But..why do you n-need research for slayers?” I frown and try to hide my nerves. “School paper. Some boring project.” She thinks about my answer for a second before agreeing to let me join her. I fall in step beside her as we exit the library. “So, where we goin’?,” I ask. “I like to go sit by the big oak tree n-near the woods. It’s always so quiet and peaceful there. Plus, I get to feed the squirrels.” She smiles and keeps walking down the corridors that lead to the back of the school. “Cool, cool.”

We make it outside and settle down beneath the oak tree. I’m trying to research as much as I can about slayers. Even though Jeremy isn’t in the picture anymore, there’s still the fact that, for some reason, slayers and Weres aren’t allowed to get romantically involved. _And I wanna know why the fuck not!_ B and I have been together for a few months and nothing bad has happened. Is it all bullshit? Did someone make it up as a scary story to tell the kids?

“S-so, what are you really looking for?,” Willow asks. “Hmm? What do you mean?” She squints her eyes and calls me on my bullshit without even speaking. “Okok. I’m trying to find some information relating to slayers and Weres.” She tilts her head in thought, “What kind of information?” I look at the book I’m studying and frown. “Anything I can find, really. I mean, there has to be a reason as to why there’s so much turmoil between slayers and Weres. Right?”

Willow smiles and leans against the tree. “You want to be open with Buffy.” It’s a statement. I sigh and nod. “Yea… But her parents would never allow it. And neither would Uncle Blaine. I just wanna know why.” She frowns and places her hand over mine. “Let me help. B-buffy’s my best friend. I wa-want her to be happy. And she’s never as happy as when she’s with you.” It’s a really sweet gesture from her part. “Thanks, Red. That means a lot.” We continue researching for another 45 minutes before my phone buzzes with a text from Kennedy. _Time to play matchmaker_.

Ken  
  
yo, where u at?  
  
gettin' some research done. wanna come help?  
  
that's gross dude  
  
c'mon, I could rly use ur help  
  
...where r u?  
  
under the huge oak tree behind campus  
  
got some doritos with ur name on em back home :p  
  
...they better be ranch flavor  
  
  


I grin and slide my phone back in my pocket. “Hey Red, I’m pretty beat but Ken’s coming to relieve me of my research duties.” Her cheeks flush a bit at the mention of Kennedy, “Ohh. Ok.” I smile. “Thanks again for all your help. I really appreciate it.” I stand up and start packing some of the books Willow has allowed me to take home. She smiles at me, “It’s no problem a-at all Faith.” I wave goodbye and start heading deeper into the forest. Sometimes I like to take the long way home and enjoy nature. _I hope Ken and Red finally get the nerve to talk to each other_. I smile at that thought and continue walking home.

* * *

**Lake Monroe - Friday Night**

I parked my car in the far corner, under a tree, by the lake. Buffy’s straddling my lap in the driver’s seat. Her arms are on my shoulders as my fingers slide down her back. We’ve been making out for a while now. And it feels amazing to have nothing getting in the way of this. Buffy told her parents that she had broken up with Dickwad. But she left out the part about being with a Were. I get it. It’s kind of a big deal. We’re trying to figure out what the big mystery is between our groups. Until then, we’re staying quiet about all this shit. But I’m ok with it. “Oww!” She yelps and pulls back to look at me in shock. “You bit me.” I smirk and lean in to kiss her neck again. “When have I not, B?” She gently pushes me back again. “Yea, but this one really hurt, baby.” I frown and inspect her neck more closely. It’s red and has teeth marks clearly visible by the pulse point. “Sorry, B. I didn’t realize it was that hard.” I slowly lean in and lick her pulse point; my way of trying to make it better. I hold her close and kiss my way up her jaw. “You wanna g-” I’m interrupted by my phone buzzing in my pocket. Buffy begins to kiss my neck as I pull it out to check the text real quick.

Lexa  
  
U home?  
  
no. whats up?  
  
  
  


“Put that thing away, baby,” Buffy whispers against my ear, nibbling on it softly. I place my phone down in the cup holder and move my head slightly to kiss Buffy on the lips. “Mmm. I could do this all day, B.” Buffy moans and moves a hand down between our bodies. She’s about to reach my pants when my phone buzzes, loudly this time, in the car. I groan and pick it up. “Let me just get rid of her real quick and then I’m all yours, baby.” I kiss her pouty lips before unlocking my screen.

Lexa  
  
U home?  
  
no. whats up?  
  
Treehouse...  
  
  


“Treehouse? What does that mean?” Buffy’s looking at my phone as well. I frown and answer Buffy’s question while replying to Lexa. “It’s code. She needs me.”

Lexa  
  
U home?  
  
no. whats up?  
  
Treehouse...  
  
be there in 20  
  
  


“Sorry baby. I gotta go,” I kiss her softly on the lips before helping her get off my lap and move back to the passenger seat. “Why do you have to go, Faith? What’s going on?” I know she’s curious, but I can also smell her jealousy a mile away. I put the car in gear and drive towards Buffy’s house to drop her off. “Treehouse is code for emergency. Something must’ve happened,” I explain as I lay my hand on her thigh. She intertwines our fingers together as I continue driving. Buffy’s a bit upset by the change in our plans, but she’s also incredibly understanding. We arrive at her place and I give her a quick kiss, promising to make this up to her, before heading towards my favorite childhood park. Lexa will be there.

* * *

**Lemongrass Park - 11:48 PM**

I get out of my car and walk towards the playground area. Lexa’s standing under the tube bridge that connects one part of the structure to the other. She’s hunched over a bit and I can smell blood in the air. I rush to her side and cup her cheeks softly with my hands. “What the fuck happened?” Her nose is broken, she has a busted lip, and her arms seem to have bruises and scratches all over. She averts my eyes. _She doesn’t wanna tell me_. I brush her cheek gently and place my forehead against hers. “Tell me,” I whisper.

She whimpers but speaks, “A-Alpha.” Anger boils in my blood. “What happened Lex?” My wolf is threatening to come out. “H-he caught me and K-kennedy drinking some of his wh-whiskey in the basement.” I’ve never heard her so shook up. “He beat you up over that? What about Kennedy? Is she ok?” Lexa nods, “She’s fine. He..he kept s-saying I was a, uh, a bad influence. He t-took me out and started punching me.” She starts sobbing after this. I pull her in and hug her as gently as I can. “Shhh, it’ll be ok.” Her head is shaking against my shoulder. “H-he wouldn’t...he wouldn’t stop.” Her voice is so soft; human ears wouldn’t have picked up on it. The anger in me grows with each breath. “I’m gonna kill him.” I start to remove myself from Lexa but she grabs hold of my arm. “Don’t! He’ll kill me if you do.” I glare at her. “I’ll fucking kill him, Lex. Look what he did to you! You can barely stand straight!” Her hold on my arm is like a death grip. “Please Faith...s-stay with me?,” she whispers.

I sigh and nod my head. “C’mon, let’s get you fixed up. Can you walk?” She nods and takes a step before yelping and threatening to fall over. I wrap my arm around her waist to steady her. She wraps her arm over my shoulder and I help her to my car.

Once inside, I glance over at her arms. Some of the cuts have healed already but she has a huge bruise on her left forearm. I frown at that and punch my steering wheel. Lexa jumps slightly in her seat. “Sorry. I’m just so pissed. He’s always abusing his power as Alpha. Why the fuck would you beat a girl for drinking some whiskey?! He needs to be stopped.” Lexa puts her arm over mine. “If you go against him, you’ll lose.” I growl. “So what am I supposed to do?!” I stare into her eyes, desperate to find the fighter that’s inside her. But all I find is a scared little girl. “Please...just stay with me.” My heart breaks. I turn the engine on and start driving. “Where are we going?,” she asks. “The woods by the lake. If you shift, you’ll heal faster.” She nods and stays silent for the rest of the ride.

Once we reach the woods, I help her get out of the car and walk towards the trees. “It’s gonna hurt, but you need to shift.” She nods and asks, “Will you join me?” I smile, “Of course, Lex.” We walk a bit further into the woods and Lexa begins to shift slowly. I can hear her bones breaking. “Ahhh!” She stops mid shift. “Don’t stop, Lex. It’ll hurt more.” She nods and finishes her shift. I quickly shift beside her. She’s limping a bit, but I can see the relief in her eyes. I move to her and snuggle up beside her, letting her feel my warmth, my strength. I can feel her taking some of my wolf’s energy to heal. I let her.

After a few minutes, I howl and shove her gently to get her to walk. She limps at first but keeps a steady pace. Ten more minutes and we’re lightly sprinting around, looking for something to eat. She’s feeling better. We find a deer in the woods and hunt it down. It’s been a long time since I went for a hunt. I forgot how much I missed it.

* * *

**Next Day - Summers Residence**

B’s parents are away again for the weekend. Which is totally fine by us. We’re lounging by the pool, enjoying a hot and lazy day. I’m laying down on one of the reclining chaise loungers. I’m wearing a two piece swimsuit; a regular bikini top and swim trunks. Black, of course. Buffy’s wearing a two-piece bikini suit. She’s looking hot as hell in red. She knows I like her in red so she always makes it her mission to tease me as much as possible. I feel some water sprinkle my skin. “Faiiith… come join me in the water. It’s so nice and warm.” I smile and slowly make my way to the edge of the pool. I test the water with my foot. It feels nice but I’m not allowed another thought as Buffy jumps up, grabs my hand, and drags me in. “Ah!” I squeal, _fucking squeal!_ , as I fall in. As soon as I come out of the water, Buffy’s laughing her ass off. “You think that’s funny?” I smirk and grab her waist, pulling her under with me. “No!,” she yelps as we go under the water and she struggles to get free.

When we break the surface, she’s glaring at me. “What? You can dish it but you can’t take it?” I’m grinning wide now. Her face changes from a glare to pure seduction. “Oh I can take it, Faith.” She slowly makes her way towards a shallower end of the pool as she continues, “I can take it real good, baby.” My cock twitches slightly at her words. I’m subconsciously following her until she taps the wall with her back. “I can take it hard and deep.” I reach her and immediately place my arms around her waist as I kiss her neck, “You drive me insane, you know that?” I nibble and suck on her neck gently; it’s still a bit red from last night. “Mmhmm,” she slides her fingers through my hair, massaging the back of my head. I kiss my way up her neck and make my way to her lips, capturing them in a heated kiss. Buffy pulls me closer. I can feel my cock brush up with her front. She lets out a soft moan when she feels it too. “Mmm, we don’t-” Kiss. “...have much time,” she mumbles against my lips. I slide a hand under her bikini top and massage her breast, playing with her hard nipple.

I move to bite her ear softly as I ask, “Why?” Her nails dig on my shoulder as she replies, “We...ohhh... invited our friends over, remember?” I let out a soft groan in displeasure. “Then we’ll have to make this a quickie, won’t we?,” I smirk against her skin. She bites her lower lip as she moves to stare at me with lust. I grab her by the waist and lift her up so she’s sitting at the edge of the pool; her delicious pussy right by my face. “I promised I’d make it up to you, didn’t I?” I smirk as I move to kiss her inner thigh, leaving gentle bites as I remove her bikini. I maintain eye contact as I slowly make my way to her pussy. Her eyes are dark, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breathing. I’m mesmerized by that look as I spread her legs apart to gain more access to her pussy.

She moans as she keeps staring at me. “I need you baby,” she pleads. “I’m so wet for you.” She moves a hand to the back of my head, gently trying to nudge me where she needs me the most. I finally give in and slide my tongue from the bottom of her slit all the way to her clit. _She tastes so fucking good_. “Ohhh...yea baby.” I continue to tease her like that for a minute or two, sliding my tongue up and down her slit. I can hear her moan as I begin to pick up the pace. She places her legs over my shoulders to pull me in more. “Mmm...just like that baby.” I slide my tongue up once more before I take her clit in my mouth and suck on it gently. “Fuuuck, Faith.”

Her fingers get tighter on my head as I suck her clit. I flick it with my tongue in a circular motion. Buffy’s back arches at the sensations. “Ohhh...don’t stop baby.” Flick. “Just like that.” Suck. “...fuck.” I move to slide two fingers inside her pussy as I continue flicking her hard clit. “Ohh God!!...baby...I’m gonna…” I pump my fingers in and out of her tight pussy, feeling her walls tightening around them a bit. I take her clit between my teeth and nibble on it softly. “Mmm...fuuuuck!” Her pussy clenches around my fingers as she cums. I quickly slide my fingers out and move to lap up her juices. I slide my tongue inside her pussy as she continues to ride out her orgasm. “Ohhh Faith...my pussy feels so good, baby.” I moan as I swallow up her cum. Her fingers pull on my hair gently, signalling that she wants me to stop. I slide my tongue out and stare up at her. Her face looks like pure bliss. Heh.

Buffy slides off the ledge and back into the pool with me, “That was so hot, baby.” I grin and give her a quick kiss. “You were sexy as hell, B.” She pulls me in for a deeper kiss, tasting herself on my lips and tongue. “Mmm...I love it when you eat me out... I swear your tongue is like, magic.” I chuckle and grab her ass tight, pulling her closer to me. She can definitely feel my erection against her. “Mmm...someone’s hard.” I groan as she slides her hand inside my trunks and feels my throbbing cock. She moves to whisper in my ear, “Too bad we can’t do anything about it…” I moan at her touch but get confused by her words. “Wait, what do you mean?” She quickly pulls away and moves to get out of the water. She puts her bikini back on and starts toweling herself dry as she explains, “I just heard our friends park in the driveway. We’re out of time baby. But don’t worry. I’ll make it up to you later.” She winks and walks back inside. _Fuck. Here we go again_.


	5. Gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing! Lol. I definitely enjoyed writing this one. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

**Summers Residence - Same Day**

As Buffy left to greet our friends, I quickly ran to the pool bathroom, got in the shower, and turned it on as cold as possible. It took a few seconds but my dick finally went down. _Phew_. I walk outside to see Willow, Xander, Anya, and Kennedy already getting themselves comfortable around the pool. I recognize a few other kids from school but I don't know their names yet. Buffy’s in the middle of getting some snacks to bring to a table outside. I greet everyone and head inside to help Buffy with the set up. “Need any help, B?” She motions towards the fridge with her chin since she’s carrying a tray of fruits. “Can you get the alcohol and put it in the cooler outside with some ice?” I give her a quick kiss. “You got it.” She smiles and makes her way outside with the tray.

As soon as I finish up filling the cooler, the doorbell rings. “I got it, B.” She nods and keeps bringing out food for everyone. I walk to the entrance of the house and open the door. Some of our volleyball teammates are there, including Lexa. “Hey guys! Come on in,” I open the door wide for everyone to enter. Lexa hangs back until it’s just the two of us. I smile and put my hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in so our foreheads meet; our clan greeting. “I didn’t think you’d come.” She pulls back and smiles. “I didn’t wanna be home. Mom kept asking so many questions last night. It was driving me insane.” I chuckle and let her in. “You’re looking much better today. I can barely tell you were beaten up just last night.” We walk towards the pool. “Yea, thanks to you. Your energy really helped last night. I’m sorry if I took too much.” I wave her off, “Don’t worry about it. I know you’d do the same for me.” I give her my best grin and let her get comfortable by the pool.

I walk back inside and look for the last bottles of liquor in the study. I feel warm strong hands wrap around my waist; kisses on the back of my neck. “Mmm...if you’re gonna behave like this all day, I’m going to have to visit the pool bathroom often.” Buffy chuckles and turns me around. “Sorry. I just find it so hard to keep my hands to myself when I see you looking all sexy.” I laugh and pull her in for a kiss. She moans and smacks my ass before letting go. I gape at her as she starts backing away slowly. She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, “That’s what you get for being so hot.” I blow her a kiss and turn around to keep looking for the liquor.

Once everything is set, the party is in full swing. There’s music playing, people drinking and laughing, pool splashing, dancing. Just your typical teenage gathering. I sit next to Kennedy and hand her a beer. “Hey kiddo, how’s it going?” She groans at my nickname. “Thanks. And stop calling me that.” I grin as she continues, “You look like shit.” I punch her lightly on the arm. “Gee, thanks.” We laugh for a second before she gets serious. “Seriously, are you ok? Did Lexa take too much?” I shake my head and take a sip of my beer. “I’m ok. Really. You guys don’t have to keep worrying so much about me.” Kennedy sighs, “Lexa was pretty bad last night. I tried to help her but she was too quick to leave and Uncle Blaine wouldn’t let me leave the house.” She glances at Lexa as she continues, “The amount of energy she would have needed to heal overnight like this...it’s not normal, Faith.”

I stare at her for a moment, letting her know I understand her worries. I place my left hand on her shoulder, “I’ll be ok Ken. I promise.” I give her an honest smile and lay back on the lounger next to hers, “Now c’mon. No more sappy talk. How’d it go with Red yesterday?” A soft blush creeps to her ears. “It was good. We’re gonna go get some ice-cream after school on Tuesday.” She grumbles the last part but I still pick up on it. My smile grows wide. “Dude! That’s awesome... Finally.” She smacks my arm but glances towards Red. When Red looks back, she waves at her shyly before continuing her conversation with Xander and Buffy.

As the afternoon carries on, the house is filled with laughter, music, and lots of drinking. I make my way to Buffy and pull her inside the house and around the columns so we’re hidden from everyone. Not everyone here knows about us. I lean in to whisper in her ear, “I’m horny babe.” I nibble on her earlobe as I wrap my arms around her waist. She chuckles and gently tries to push me off. “You’re drunk, Faith.” I kiss and nibble my way to her neck, “Mmm...I’m not that drunk. What I _am_ is hard for you, baby.” She shivers in my arms but still tries to push me away. “Not now, Faith. Someone might see.” I growl and move away from her. I’m frustrated, but I get it. She slides her hand down my arm until she links her fingers with mine. “Once we figure all this out, we can be open about this, ok?” I sigh and nod, “You’re right. I’m sorry. It just really sucks sometimes...and I might be a bit tipsy.” She gives me a quick kiss and starts walking away. “Later,” she says over her shoulder. _Later...how much more am I gonna have to wait?...ugh. I need a drink_.

I walk towards the drinks table and make myself a crown apple and raspberry. I walk back into the house, search my bag for my smokes and a lighter, and make my way out the front door. Once outside, I walk to the end of the porch, put my drink down and light up a cigarette. I exhale more calmly as the smoke exits my lips. I feel more relaxed as I pick up my drink and take a long swig. “Fancy seeing you here.” I turn around and notice Lexa staring at me from the front door. She makes her way over and stands next to me. We both recline against the wooden railing that travels all around the front of the house. “How you feelin’?,” I ask as she takes a sip of her beer. She shrugs, “Better...thanks to you.” I smile and shove her playfully. “I’m happy to help.” She smiles but still looks worried. “Take some back.” I frown and ask, “What?” She gets closer and holds my hand, “Take some of the energy back. You’re clearly exhausted. Let me help you.” Her hand travels up to my cheek as she whispers, “Let me take care of you.” It might be the alcohol, but it feels kinda nice… Lexa leans in and captures my lips between hers in a fierce kiss.

I sober up and snap out of it. I grab her hand and pull away from the kiss. “Lex... I love you, but not like that. You need to move on.” She’s hurt but she nods and tries to smile. “I-I’m sorry. I thought that maybe, maybe yesterday might have changed something between us.” I sigh and take another drag of my cig. “I’m always gonna be here for you, Lex. You’re my best friend. But that’s all we’re ever gonna be.” Her nostrils flare a bit. She’s upset. “Why, though? We were so good together just two years ago. What changed?” I can’t bear to see her so upset. “We had a great time together but, that’s all it was. I didn’t feel the same way you did. That’s why I ended things.” She puts her hands on my hips, “Then let’s just go back to that. Friends with benefits. I’d be ok with that.” I push away from her. My head feels a bit foggy. “Lexa, stop. We can’t go back to that. Nothing will change. You’ll still have feelings for me, but I won’t.” She frowns, “Then let’s just fuck one more time. Please…” I shake my head, “I can’t.” Her growl gets a bit loud, “Why?!” My wolf reacts and I fight to keep her inside. “Because I don’t want you, I want-!” I shut my mouth up before I say Buffy’s name out loud. Lexa looks devastated. “There’s someone else…” Her brain is working on overdrive, trying to figure out who’s taken her place. “Lex,” I try to hold her hand but she pushes me away hard enough to slam against the rail. “Agh, fuck!” Her face is shocked by how harsh she was with me. “I-I’m sorry...I need to- I need to go.” She starts walking to her car. I groan and start to follow her, “Lexa!” But she’s too fast...and I’m too drunk. Within a few seconds, she’s gone. _Fuck_. I try to twist a bit to see how bad it is. I can see a bruise forming above my left butt cheek. _Great_.

“Faith?” I turn to see Buffy and a bunch of our friends walking out the door. Looks like the party’s over. I down the rest of my drink and head over to say my goodbyes. Kennedy pulls me aside as people start to leave. “Where’s Lexa?” I shrug, “She left. She’s pissed.” Kennedy sighs, “She needs to get over you.” I let out a sarcastic laugh, “That’s exactly what I told her.” Kennedy smiles sadly before pulling me into a hug, “Do you need some of my energy?” I hold her close for a minute, “Nah, I’m good. Thanks kiddo.” She smacks my arm and pulls away. “Don’t forget we have the Sunday BBQ tomorrow.” I grumble at that. “Great...I gotta deal with Lexa _and_ Uncle Blaine.” Our clan has monthly barbecues so we can all socialize and share any news we may have regarding the clan. I usually look forward to them, but not this time.

I stump out my cigarette before continuing, “Don’t worry, I’ll be there. Think I’m gonna stay here for the night though. Don’t wanna be around him.” She nods in understanding, “I totally get it. I’m staying over at Nia’s tonight. I can’t wait until mom and dad get back from their business trip.” I smile, “Same. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” I hug her again before she leaves.

After everyone leaves, I follow Buffy back inside. The exhaustion hits me then. “Shit,” I mumble. “You ok?” Buffy’s instantly by my side, holding me up by the waist. “Yea, I’m good. Just tired.” The concern in her eyes disappears for a second to make room for anger, “You smell like Lexa. Like really strongly.” I sigh. I don’t have the energy for this. “She kissed me. I pushed her back. She left angry.” I start to make my way to the kitchen for a glass of water. My head is spinning. “She kissed you?! You’re gonna say it just like that?!” I groan internally. “What do you want me to say, B? I’m being honest with you. I’m telling you what happened.” She glares at me, “Did you kiss her back?”

I stare at her in disbelief, “Are you fucking kidding me, B? Of course I didn’t. You know I don't have feelings for anyone other than you. Why the fuck would I kiss her back?” I find a glass and pour some water in it. My vision is a bit blurry. _Shit, I need to sit down soon_. I drink the water and start walking towards the couch, but Buffy blocks my path. “She had her hands all over you didn’t she? God, Faith, can’t you keep it in your pants?! I can smell your fucking arousal!” She’s yelling in my face now. And my head is about to explode. “Fuck you, B! I can’t deal with this shit right now.” I turn around and grab my keys from the counter so I can get the hell outta here. Buffy keeps yelling from behind me, “Oh that’s really mature Faith, just walk away from your problems. That’s such a fucking Were thing to do!” I turn around, ready to fight, but my blood is pounding too hard in my head. I try to walk to Buffy but I don’t get far before my vision begins to blur and everything goes dark.

* * *

**Next Day - 6:45 AM**

I slowly open my eyes and groan. That was too painful, too bright. I move my body to the side and try again. I feel the room get a bit darker and my vision starts to register colors. Pink, white, blue, pink again. I’m in B’s room. “Hey.” I feel a hand over my head, smoothing my hair gently. “Hey,” I say back with a rough voice. I try to get up but my head hurts a bit. I wince and Buffy gently helps me back down. “Easy. You took a nasty fall.” I ignore her and slowly move myself to a sitting position. “Stubborn…” She chuckles. I smile and look at her. “One of the things you love about me.” She grins and caresses my face, “How are you feeling?” I lean into her touch, “Like shit.” She nods, hands me a glass of water, and moves to sit next to me on the bed. I drink the entire glass as she speaks. “I called Kennedy after you passed out. I was freaking out. We were fighting and then you just went thump on my floor.” I laugh a bit at how she explains this. _She’s so cute_. “I’m ok. I feel better now. “ I place the empty cup on the side table and turn to focus on Buffy.

“Kennedy explained what might have happened. Why didn’t you tell me?” She’s concerned and being gentle with me. “I’m sorry, B. I guess it just didn’t come up. Sharing energy is something special that occurs only between Weres. I felt like I had to keep it private. Even if it was with Lexa.” Envy flashes across her eyes before the concern is back. “I was really worried.” I cup her cheeks, “I’m ok. I just needed more rest. Clearly.” She laughs and pulls me in for a hug. “I’m sorry I was so stupidly jealous last night.” I smile and hold her tight. “It’s ok. I feel like I was recently on the same boat so I definitely understand.” We both laugh at that. She moves to carefully straddle my lap. “Tell me what happened. Like, how does the sharing of energy work?” We stay in her bed like this, comfortable and close as I explain exactly what happened the night before.

\-----

After some serious cuddling time/nap, I finally feel refreshed. I guess I really needed the sleep. I look at the clock on her bedside table, 8:13 AM. I’m laying on my back with Buffy cuddled to my side. I try to gently move out of the bed but Buffy wraps her arm around my waist. She mumbles by my shoulder, “Don’t go.” She says this with a baby voice and I can’t help but chuckle. “I have my barbecue thing later. I should probably go home.” She keeps her face hidden by my shoulder as her hand swiftly moves under my shorts and grabs my cock. I let out a soft groan at her touch. “B…” She begins to rub it gently. “Hmm?” She starts to kiss my shoulder as her hand pulls my cock out from my briefs and starts to give me a hand job. I moan and let her keep doing it. She moves to kiss me softly on the lips, “I wanna feel you get hard in my mouth.” I swallow hard and groan when she disappears under the covers.

Her mouth is instantly on my cock. “Fuck, B.” She holds my cock up and licks the tip, savoring the taste of my pre-cum. She moans as she slides more of my cock inside her mouth. She begins to move up and down my cock, taking in as much as she can. It doesn’t take much longer for my cock to become hard in her mouth. She moans in pleasure as she feels this. I place my hand over her head and push her down on my cock. She continues to suck and lick as I guide her. “Fuck, baby. Your mouth is so good.” I’m going crazy. I remove the covers so I can have better access to her sucking me off. And it’s a fucking glorious sight. She stares at me for a few seconds as she slides her mouth up and down my throbbing cock. She does this deliberately slowly. I lick my lips and stare at her with hunger. She knows she’s driving me wild.

She begins to pick up the pace, going up and down my cock even faster. “Ohh yea baby...suck my cock hard like that.” She moans and keeps sucking. I continue to hold her head as my other hand moves to play with my right nipple. “Fuuck, B...your mouth feels amazing.” She keeps rubbing the lower part of my cock with her hand as she takes the tip with her mouth and sucks on it hard. I can’t believe how hard I am for her. “Ohh fuck baby...I’m gonna cum in that dirty little mouth of yours, B.” She winks at me and goes back to sucking down my cock harder and faster. She keeps going until she can take it all in. “Fuuuck!” That got me over the edge. I cum hard in her mouth. Buffy pulls back a bit so that she has the tip in her mouth. I can feel her swallowing my cum and it applies a bit of pressure on my dick. “Shit!” I’m breathless as I start to come down from my high.

Buffy crawls over my body until she’s flush against me. She kisses me hard, sliding her tongue inside my mouth. I kiss her back, tasting myself on her lips. “Mmm, I love when you cum in my mouth.” I groan and kiss her harder. My hands find their way to her ass and I hold her tight. “You’re mouth is so fucking hot, babe.” I’m still outta breath but I can at least manage to say that. Buffy smiles and lays down on my side. Her hand starts trailing circles over my lower stomach. I slide my fingers up and down her back as I relax a bit. “Faith?”

“Yea?” I kiss her temple as she speaks, “I’m sorry for rejecting you last night.” I frown. “It’s ok, B. I was a bit drunk. I should’ve known better.” Her hand starts to go lower, gently sliding her fingertips over my cock. “Still...it shouldn’t have to be like that. I want to kiss you in front of everyone. I want to hold your hand in school. I want to call you ‘babe’ whenever I want.” Her fingers keep massaging my cock. It’s starting to get a bit hard. “Mm...we’ll find something soon.” Buffy nods and keeps massaging my cock. I’m half hard by now and finding it difficult to concentrate on anything else. I move a bit so she can straddle my lap. Her juices are flowing over my thigh as she rubs herself against me. I keep staring at her. She’s completely naked and on top of me. _When did she get naked?...Nope, don’t care_. I place my hands by her waist, helping her grind against me. She grabs my cock and places herself above it, slowing making her way down my shaft. “Ngh..” “Mmm..” We both groan and moan until she’s all the way in.

She begins to roll her hips back and forth. “Ohhh.” I squeeze her ass as she builds her pace. I feel her hands crawl up my abs and make their way to my hard nipples. She massages and plays with them as her hips go faster. I start moving my hips to follow her rhythm. “Damn, B…” She grins and starts to ride my cock as fast as she can. “Mmm...fuck, your cock feels so good, baby.” I moan and thrust harder into her pussy. “Fuck, B...your pussy’s so tight.” I groan from a bit of pain but a ton of pleasure.

“Ohh God! Faith…” Her thighs start closing in a bit and her pussy walls start to clench on my cock. She’s cumming. “Mmm...yea...right there!” I smack her ass hard and she moans in ecstasy. “Faith!!” She’s panting hard as she cums all over my cock. As she’s riding out her orgasm, I flip us over and keep pounding into her pussy. “Fuck!” I groan and keep thrusting in and out. Her nails are digging down my back, her legs wrapped around my waist, keeping me close. “I’m gonna fuck your brains out, B” She moans loudly and whispers in my ear, “You better fucking deliver, baby.” She keeps moaning by my ear as I thrust my hips against her, going faster. I can feel her walls tightening against my cock again. And it fuels me to be rougher. “Ahh! Faith...I’m...I’m cumming again!” She bites my shoulder as she cums again.

I move up so I’m on my knees. My cock pops out of her pussy but I quickly ram it back in. I move her legs to go up my body and towards my shoulders. I place my hands on top of her thighs and keep thrusting into her pussy. My cock is throbbing so hard by now. All you can hear is our heavy breathing and my hips smacking loudly against hers as we fuck like animals. “Ngghhh...fuck!” I’m getting close. Buffy looks at me with pure hunger. I grin and keep fucking her as we stare at each other. My cock keeps sliding in and out of her tight pussy. Her juices keep flowing between us as I move my hips faster. I can feel my orgasm building fast. Buffy grabs a hold of the sheets and arches her back. “Fuuuuck!!” I cum hard inside her pussy. Her walls tighten around my cock as I’m riding out my orgasm. “Ohhh God, Faith!!” She cums hard. “Fuck!” I groan. Her pussy is tight and sucking out the cum jetting out of my cock. We’re both panting hard by now. I put her legs back down on either side of me and move to lay down on top of her. I stay between her legs as I kiss her hard. “Mmm.” She kisses me back passionately.

After a few seconds, I move to kiss her shoulder and just stay on top of her as we try to breath again. “Oh my God, Faith. That was incredible...I can’t believe I came so much.” I take a deep breath. “You turned me on so much, B. I just had to keep fucking you.” She lets out a lazy chuckle and slowly runs her hands over my back. “Mmm...you definitely delivered baby.” I let out a soft growl, “Fuck yea, I did.” She laughs as I gently pull out of her pussy. I lay down next to her and breathe. “I think that’s the first time we’ve actually cum at the same time.”

She smiles and kisses me softly, “Yea. It was pretty great.” I kiss her shoulder and sit up. “We should go get cleaned up or I’m gonna be late for the barbecue.” I get off the bed and start heading towards the shower. She smiles and follows me to the bathroom, “We should make sure we’re completely clean though, before you go.” She’s giving me a mischievous grin and my cock starts to throb at this. I turn the shower on and wait for it to warm up. I move to wrap my arms around Buffy. “We should definitely be thorough.” I grin and take her lower lip between my teeth, sucking on it gently as I lead her in the shower. _We're insatiable this morning...heh_.


	6. Gatherings Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter before I take a break for a few days. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

**Lehane Residence - Sunday BBQ**

As I walk around the woods, I notice various members of our clan. There’s laughter and happiness in the air. They’re all having a good time; talking, laughing, hugging, playing. I always get such a warm feeling in my chest when I see our family together as one. My cousin, Jani, runs up to me as soon as she spots me and gives me a big hug. “Hey Faith!” She’s 13 years old; five years younger than me. She’s almost my height with light brown skin and beautiful, curly, brown hair. She takes after Aunt Clara. _Thank the gods_. It would be unfortunate if she got any of Uncle Blaines’ boring features.

“Hey Jani! How’s it going?” I ruffle her hair as she tries to escape. “Pretty good, how about you?...You’re late!” I laugh and wrap my arm around her shoulder. “Sorry I’m late. Got caught in, uh, traffic.” She looks at me skeptically, “Traffic...on a Sunday?” I wink and whisper, “Don’t tell anyone, ok? As far as you know, I’ve been here all morning.” She giggles, “Ok. Come play with me.” I hug her and start to move towards the food table. “In a bit. I need to fuel up first. I seem to have worked up an appetite this morning.”

There are four huge tables full of food consisting of various types of meats (chicken, beef, rabbit, venison, steak, pork, and more), seafood, vegetables, potatoes, rice, pasta, salads, and tons of desserts. I grab a plate and some utensils and make my way to the line. My mouth is watering at all the delicious scents and sights. I feel a tap on my lower back and turn around to see Lexa standing in line behind me. “Hi…” She smiles nervously and looks down at her feet. I smile and greet her back, “Hey.” She moves a hand to fix a strand of her hair behind her ear before looking at me again.

She leans in and whispers, “Listen, I’m really sorry about last night. I was drunk and clearly lonely, but it doesn't excuse how I acted.” I put a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, it’s ok. We’re cool.” She smiles and pulls me in for a hug. “Thanks, Faith… And I want you to know, I’m done pining over you. You’re right. I need to move on and find my own happiness.” I nod, “I really hope you can find it, Lex. You deserve it.” Lexa places her hand over mine, which is still on her shoulder. “I hope you find yours as well. Or, well, you know, if you found it already, then I hope you get to keep it.” She smiles and lets go of my hand. I smile back before turning around and stuffing my plate full of food.

Lexa and I find some chairs by a small pond and sit down to eat. Kennedy finds us a minute later with her own plate, stuffed to the brim. “Hey guys.” She sits down next to me and starts to eat. We’re all silent while we eat. As I’m finishing up, Lexa points towards the gaming section. Uncle Blaine is walking around and speaking to some members of our clan. I growl and stare daggers at him. Kennedy places a hand on my thigh. _Don’t_. I look at her and frown. I need to stay away from him. I don’t know what I’ll do if he gets in my face.

Lexa stands and starts to walk away. If she was in wolf form, she’d probably have her tail between her legs. This angers me more. I hate what he did to her. I hate how he treated her. I hate that he beat the shit out of her for no fucking reason. The more I think about what happened, the angrier I get. I’m about to lose all my control when Jani runs up to us and pulls me to my feet. “Faith, can we play now? I need some players for my team.” I glance at Uncle Blaine one last time before turning towards Jani. Before I fully get to Jani, however, I notice Aunt Clara staring at me. Her eyes are curious. She’s noticed how I was looking at Uncle Blaine...at her husband. I gulp and force my attention on Jani. “What are we playing?” She claps her hands from excitement and pulls me and Kennedy towards the huge open field. “We’re playing Iaculum!” Kennedy and I look at each other and grin. We used to dominate this game when we were younger.

I search around our perimeter for a moment until I find who I’m looking for. “Yo, Lex! Come play with us!” Lexa turns to where we're standing and smiles. “Be right there!” She’s talking to a cute girl I haven’t seen before. _Alright, Lex!_. Once we’re all on the field, we position ourselves in a line. It’s the four of us against four other girls from our clan. Kennedy and I take the outer corners while Jani and Lexa stand in the middle. The other team positions themselves the same way.

**Crash course in Iaculum - Start**

**Iaculum**

Objective of the game:

  * The object of the game is to grab the spear and launch it through the ring poles sporadically located throughout the field
  * There’s a spear stabbed in the ground between two teams



Rings (five total):

  * One Small Ring: 3 inches wide
  * Two Medium Rings: 5 inches wide
  * Two Large Rings: 7 inches wide



Spear:

  * 2 inches wide
  * 5 feet tall (sizes may vary)



Points:

  * Small Ring: 7 points
  * Medium Rings: 4 points
  * Large Rings: 2 points



How To Win:

  * There are three rounds
  * Each round consists of 10 minutes
  * By the end of round three, whomever has scored the most points, wins



Rules:

  * Teams must be standing 20 feet away from the spear at the beginning of the game
  * Spears must be thrown no closer than 20 feet from the rings
  * If a spear is thrown within 20 feet of the ring, the points are not valid
  * Once a spear has made it through the ring, opponents must quickly pick it up and continue playing the game
  * One time-out is allowed per round
  * Anything else goes



Sudden Death:

  * In case of a tie, a Sudden Death round occurs
  * One player from each team will be selected to attempt to throw the spear through the small ring
  * Whoever scores first, wins



**Crash course in Iaculum - End**

We all stand, waiting for the whistle to signal the start of the first round. My blood is pumping from excitement. I’m about to say something witty when I feel that familiar warmth spread through the back of my neck. _Impossible_. I look around until my eyes fall on beautiful green eyes. _What is she doing here?_ I look towards Kennedy who notices and just grins. _How the hell did Kennedy convince Uncle Blaine to accept a slayer as her guest?!_ I don’t get too much time to ponder on this as the whistle goes off.

I take off, running as fast as I can to try to reach the spear. One of the girls from the other team, Parani, grabs the spear before I can. But I'm only a second behind so I tackle her from the side and steal the spear from her. I quickly look back and throw it towards Lexa. She runs past one of the opponents and throws it to Jani who is wide open for a medium ring. She launches the spear and it goes through swiftly. “Yea, Jani!” We celebrate for a split second before we have to chase the spear again. We continue to play head-to-head against the other team. It’s the most fun I’ve had in awhile.

Nearing the end of round three, we’re tied at 27 points. We’re huddled up on our last time-out. “Jani, you’re our fastest runner which means Parani will be going after you. Run a pivot against her and stay close to any of the rings. Lexa, tackle the spear holder and block the left so Kennedy can run past for defense. I’ll take it from you and pass to Jani.” We all agree, clap, and break our huddle. Buffy’s been watching the entire match. I throw a quick glance her way and wink before focusing on the game.

As soon as the whistle goes off, I run full speed towards the spear. As suspected, one of the girls from the other team grabs it right before being tackled by Lexa. Kennedy runs fast to tackle another girl as I swoop in behind Lexa and grab the spear. I turn to find Jani and move to throw the spear when I feel someone tackle me to the ground, hard. “Aghh” Not only did she tackle me, she punched my stomach hard on the way down. _Fuck!_ I can taste copper in my mouth as I get up. I’m still holding the spear so I quickly make my way towards Jani. I can sense the same girl coming up behind me. With my stomach burning from the punch, I can’t run as fast. Another girl is running straight towards me so I jump and launch the spear mid-air towards Jani.

She jumps to catch it as I get tackled once again to the ground. Jani quickly throws it through one of the large rings right before the whistle goes off, announcing the end of the game. I get up a bit slowly and spit out some blood before I run towards our group to celebrate our victory. “Way to go guys! We did it!” Jani’s smiling wide and jumping up and down. “Hell yea, we did!” I high-five all the girls and we end up in a group hug. I pull away after a few seconds and announce I’m gonna go get cleaned up.

I reach one of the single bathrooms nearby and make my way inside. I turn on the faucet and splash some water across my face. After drying it up with a paper towel, I lift my shirt up to inspect the damage. I’ve got a nasty blue and purple bruise on the upper left side of my abs. I think I cracked a rib. The door opens and closes quickly behind me. I notice Buffy through the mirror. She’s worried. “Let me see.” I turn around and let her inspect my bruise. “Shit, Faith. Do you need a doctor? That looks really bad, baby.” Her fingers trace my abs lightly. I wince a bit and put my shirt back down. “I’ll be ok. I can already feel it healing.” I move to wrap my arms around her waist. “The real question is, how are you here?” She smiles and gives me a quick kiss before replying, “Kennedy texted me this morning saying she had gotten special permission for me to come. I wanted to surprise you.”

I grin and take her lips in my mouth again. “It’s the best surprise ever, B” I kiss my way down to her neck as I whisper, “I’ve been thinking about you all day.” She moans and runs her fingers through my hair. “Mmm...me too, baby. I can’t stop thinking about this morning.” She slides a hand down my chest and lower. “Ahh!” I wince and pull back a bit. “Oh God, I’m so sorry, baby. Are you ok?” I chuckle and kiss her temple. “I’m ok, B. Just need to heal up a bit.” She nods and holds me gently. “You know, watching you play kinda turned me on a bit…” I grin and hold her tight, “Yea?” She nods, “Oh yea. And that last throw you made...so hot.” I laugh and kiss her softly, “I kept thinking about you the entire time. I don’t know what it is B, but I just can’t keep my hands to myself when I’m near you.” My voice comes out husky as I move a hand to smack her ass. She gasps and lightly smacks my shoulder, “Stop it...or I won’t be able to stop myself...” I groan, “Damn, B. We should probably head back out there before this escalates.” She sighs and pouts before letting go, “Yea.”

When we reach Kennedy, I give her a hug. “How’d you do this?” She smiles and glances at Aunt Clara. “She gave me the pass.” I look at Aunt Clara and nod her way as a sign of thanks. She smiles and continues talking to a clan member. We continue walking around the fields and woods, eating, talking, laughing. We spend the next few hours playing games with the other teens, sharing stories, and having a good time. My heart soars at how much Buffy’s getting along with my clan. No one seems to mind or care that she’s a slayer. No one, that is, until we run into Uncle Blaine.

“Faith, Kennedy. A word in private, if you please.” I groan internally and turn to Buffy. “Stay with Lexa and Jani until we come back.” She smiles and whispers, “I’ll be here.” Kennedy and I follow Uncle Blaine to the back of one of the houses in this property; away from prying eyes and ears. We own a lot of the wooded lands in this town. Many of the homes built in our lands are sanctuaries for all kinds of Weres. Uncle Blaine turns around before we enter the house and glares at us. “Would you mind telling me what the hell a slayer is doing in my home?!” I instinctively take a step to move in front of Kennedy before answering. “We got permission for her to be here, Uncle Blaine.” He growls and steps closer to me. “This is my home. My property. My lands! The only valid permission here is mine. And I definitely did not give it!”

My wolf comes out, shackles raised. “What the fuck is the problem? She’s not causing any harm. She’s our friend. Why are yo-” I get cut off when he smacks me hard across the face. I growl and launch myself on him, punching his face as much as I can. He blocks some of my punches and throws me off of him. We circle each other, growling and glaring, before he moves to punch me on the face again. I block his fist but don’t see the kick to my stomach in time. I double over in pain. He targeted my injured side with his knee, and I let him. I let him get closer before I punch up and connect with his jaw.

He’s about to retaliate when Aunt Clara shows up. “Enough!” We both freeze and look at her, panting hard as our heartbeats try to calm down. I’m hunched over a bit, nursing my injured (probably broken) ribs. Uncle Blaine is bleeding from his nose and lip. We notice some of the clan members have been witnessing the fight too. Jani is standing next to Aunt Clara, a look of horror on her face. I can see Buffy, fury in her eyes, being held back by Lexa...barely. Aunt Clara stares at Uncle Blaine, some unspoken conversation going on between them. After a minute, Uncle Blaine turns around and leaves. I fall on my hands and knees as Kennedy comes to my side, Buffy not far behind. I try to inhale but it burns. I cough and blood comes out. I can feel Buffy softly rubbing her hand on my back. I swipe my mouth clean and stand as best as I can. “I’m ok.”

Everyone else has moved on to the main areas of festivities, which I’m thankful for. Buffy stares at me for a second, and we have our own unspoken conversation. I nod and let her know I’m really ok. She frowns and checks me over once more. Satisfied that I won’t die, she sighs and holds my hand. I can feel so much comfort coming from her. I smile before letting go and looking for a place to sit.

We all move to a table near the house and I sit down. I’m taking shallow breaths for now, trying to stay as still as possible. “He’s a fucking a douche,” Kennedy says once she’s sure we’re all alone. “I’m calling mom and dad. He can’t do this shit anymore.” Buffy’s head snaps towards Kennedy. “Anymore? What do you mean, anymore?” Her eyes find mine again as she continues, “He’s done this to you before?” I glare at Kennedy before shrugging my shoulders. “S’fine, B. I’m used to it.” She’s super pissed now. She gets up, ready for a fight, but Lexa grabs her hand and pulls her down. “Now’s not the time,” she tells her. Buffy’s fuming, but she nods her understanding and stays quiet.

I’m about to ask for some water when Aunt Clara walks towards us and hands me a mug. “It’s an herbal tea to help with your healing.” I smile and grab the mug, grateful to have something to drink. “Thanks.” She smiles, bends to kiss me on the forehead, and walks away. Kennedy yawns, “I’m so over today. Can we, like, go?” Lexa chuckles and raises her hand, “I definitely agree with this notion.” Buffy smiles and looks at me, waiting to see what I’ll say. “Let’s get the fuck outta here.” They all laugh, get up, and start walking towards the parking lot. I’m finishing up my tea when I feel a piece of paper stuck to the bottom of the mug. I lift the mug to look underneath and see a sticky note on there. I remove it and read what it says:

Stonewood House, 10:30 pm  
Bring your girlfriend

My heart races. This must be from Aunt Clara. And she knows about Buffy. _Shit_. I stare at the sticky note a bit longer before looking around to see if anyone’s watching. But there’s no one left; everyone’s back at the festivities. I fold the note and slide it in my pocket.

* * *

**Sunday Afternoon - 5:28 PM**

We decided to grab some ice-cream after the fucked up noon we’d just had. Kennedy and Buffy are arguing by the counter about which ice-cream flavor is the best while Lexa and I hang back and laugh at them. “So when did you start sleeping with a slayer?” I stop laughing and look at her. I think about lying or denying it but realize I can’t do that to Lexa. It would be an insult to her intelligence. “We’ve been together for about four months now.” She stares at me, dumbfounded as she whisper-yells, “Ohmygod, Faith! Why didn’t you tell me?...” Her eyes widen in horror as she continues, “I hit on you...multiple times!” I laugh and wave her off. “Don’t blame yourself, Lex. You didn’t know…” I lower my voice for the next part, “And I didn’t tell you because technically we’re not supposed to be together.” She nods in understanding, “Yea, it’s a big no-no in our clan. So why risk it?” I stare at Buffy as she laughs at something Kennedy just said, “She’s worth it, Lex.” Lexa smiles and brushes my shoulder with hers, “Well, I’m here for you guys. No matter what.” I pull her forehead to mine and smile, “Thanks, Lex.” We stay like this for a second before heading over to the counter for some ice-cream.

After buying our ice-creams, we decided to walk around some trails nearby. Kennedy and Lexa are having a serious discussion on which is better: pizza squares or triangle pizza. Buffy grabs my hand and drags me behind some oak trees. I stop her abruptly and push her against a tree trunk. She smirks and wraps her arms around my shoulders, “Hey, you.” I kiss her softly and murmur against her lips, “Hey, you.” She bites my lower lip and sucks on it gently. I moan and move my hands around her waist and towards her ass. “Mmm, you’re obsessed with my ass.” I chuckle, “I love your ass.” She bites my lower lip before kissing down my neck. My left hand moves to cup her pussy over her jeans. She moans and gently glides her hand under my shirt to grab my breast. I groan a bit, but not from pleasure. My stomach is hurting too much. I try to ignore it as she continues. I keep massaging her ass and pussy over her clothes as she bites on my neck. Having to exert this much energy is causing too much pain. I softly pull away and take a deep breath. “Did I hurt you?,” She worries. I smile and give her a quick kiss. “I’m ok, B. Just need a breather real quick.” She gently lifts my shirt and looks at the nasty bruise there. “Oh my God. We need to get you to a hospital, Faith. I don’t need you going all kablooey on me.” I hold her hand and keep her in place as I laugh. “B, I’m ok, seriously. Once I shift, it’ll be ok. I promise.” She looks dubious but accepts it.

Before I forget, I take out the note I received earlier and pass it to her, “Hey, check this out. I think Aunt Clara wrote this. It was stuck under the mug she gave me earlier. Buffy reads the note and looks back at me. “So...she knows about us?” I shrug. “Sounds like it. We’re either going to be in a ton of trouble...or she’ll show sympathy for us.” Buffy swallows hard, “You’re aunt seems cool but she kinda scares me too. She had the, ‘I’m watching you,’ stare earlier. It was spooky.” I laugh and pull her in for a kiss. “You’re so cute, you know that?” She smiles and kisses me back.

“Ewww, stop being gross.” We hear Kennedy walking behind us. We laugh and turn to meet our friends. Lexa smiles and motions towards the heavily wooded area within the trail, “Shall we?” I nod, “You guys go ahead. I’ll be right behind ya.” Kennedy and Lexa both nod and turn to leave. I look back at Buffy and wrap my arms around her waist. “Want me to walk you to the car?” She places her hands on my shoulders and leans in for a soft kiss. “It’s ok. You go ahead. I want you to heal up as fast as possible.” I give her my best smile, “I’m practically already there, B. Why don’t we go to the car for a quickie?” I lean down a bit to nibble on her neck. She chuckles and pushes on my shoulders. “Faith…” I suck on her pulse point to elicit a moan out of her lips. “Mmm, baby...you need to go.” I growl and pull back, giving her my best pout. She laughs, “Hey, that’s my move.” I frown, “I want you, B.” She kisses my pout. “I know, baby. I want you too, but…” She pushes lightly on my stomach, “Aghh!” I groan and double over a bit. Using her best slayer voice, she continues, “You need to heal Faith. I promise I’ll be here when you get back, ok?” I stand straight and nod with a pout. “Fiiine. But your ass is mine when I’m better,” I smirk. She laughs at that, “I sure hope so, baby.”


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit dramatic here. But never fear. We also have some good times ;)

**The Woods**

Shifting and going for a run was exactly what I needed. Kennedy and Lexa shared some of their energy with me, so I’m practically back to normal. We ran for about thirty minutes. Buffy was kind and patient enough to wait in the car. As we make our way back to the car, Buffy steps out and smiles at us. “How’d it go?” She pulls me in for a hug. “It was great. I feel brand new.” I pull back and look at Kennedy and Lexa. “Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it.” They pull me in for a group hug. I groan, “Ugh.” We all laugh before breaking it up. “I’m gonna go home and get some rest,” Lexa mentions. Kennedy nods and agrees with her, “Yea, I need some sleep after that. Catch you guys later.” Buffy and I wave them goodbye as they make their way into the woods again.

I turn back to Buffy and grin, “I believe there’s a certain ass that was promised to me?” She laughs and gets in the car. I get in the driver's seat, turn the car on, and look at her, “Where to?” She shrugs and points at the time on the dashboard, “It’s 6:43 pm. We don’t have to meet up with your aunt until 10:30 pm, right?” I nod, “Yep.” She grins and moves as swiftly as she can to straddle my lap. “Whoa, B. Here? You sure?” Even though I’m being courteous, my hands have already found their way to her thighs, trying to feel as much of her as possible. _Thank the gods she’s wearing a skirt_. She leans in and whispers against my lips, “Fuck me, Faith.” I growl with excitement and crush my lips to hers. I slide my tongue over her lower lip, begging for access. She moans and slides her tongue out, playing with my own.

Her hands move down to my pants and unbutton my jeans. I lift my hips up a bit to push my pants and briefs down to my calves. Buffy immediately begins massaging my cock as I kiss my way down her neck. “Fuck, B.” I quickly remove her shirt and bra to take a hard nipple in my mouth. I suck on it gently as my fingers try to find their way to her pussy. She moans loudly as I nibble on her nipple. “Mmm, Faith...that feels so good baby.” My cock is throbbing hard by now. I make quick work of removing her panties. “You’re fucking sexy, B.” She grins and kisses me hard on the lips. I move my hand down the chair between us and bump my chair back so we can have some space. My other hand finds its way to her soaking pussy. I slide them up and down her slit, eager to feel it all on my cock. “Ride my cock, baby.”

Buffy grins before lifting herself up and turning around so her back is facing me. She takes my cock and slides it up and down her pussy lips a few times, getting it wet. “Fuck, B.” I bite my lip as I stare at her ass. My hands move to her hips and I push her down on my cock. “Ngh!” She squeaks a bit as she goes down but quickly adjusts to my length. She begins to move her hips up and down, sucking my cock in with her pussy. “Ohh fuck...you’re so hard in my tight pussy, baby.” I move my hands to her front to grab her breasts as I kiss her shoulder.

“Shit, B...I’ve been wound up...mmm.... tight all fucking day...ohhh...I’m about to blow, baby.” Buffy reaches behind her to hold my head as I bit down on her neck. Her other hand is on top of my left hand, massaging her breast, “Blow your load all over me, baby. I want all your cum in my pussy.” I groan, “Ohhh fuck!!...ohh yea, baby...take all my cum in your tight fucking pussy!” I can feel my cum gushing out of my cock as I cum hard in her pussy. Buffy moans and goes still for a second while I release my load. I’m breathing heavy, “...fuck, Buff. That was so good.” Buffy lifts herself up, releasing my cock from her pussy. She turns around again to straddle me. It’s a bit awkward since we’re in a car, but we make it work. Heh.

I pull her in for a kiss, moving my right hand down to play with her pussy. I slide two fingers inside her pussy, feeling my cum inside her. I pump my fingers in and out, trying to find her sweet spot. “Mmm, Faith...just like that, baby…” She throws her head back in ecstasy as I keep fucking her with my fingers. I move in to kiss her right nipple, sucking and flicking it with my tongue. “Ohhh....mmm, baby...go deeper.” She’s moaning loudly now as I thrust my fingers into her pussy as deep as I can. “Right there baby...mmm don’t stop…don’t stop!” I growl and bite softly around her breast as I fuck her hard. “Ohhh God!!” Buffy’s panting hard now as she comes all over my fingers. “Mmmm…” I slow down my rhythm as she rides her orgasm.

I slide my fingers out and take one in my mouth, sucking both our juices off of it. “Mmm.” Buffy’s eyes darken as she pulls my hand away from my mouth and licks the other finger. She slides her tongue all over it before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. My cock starts to twitch again at this sight. “Mmm...tastes so yummy.” I grin as she finishes sucking my finger. I pull her in for a kiss, sliding my tongue inside her mouth and tasting as much as I can. “You’re amazing, B.” She smiles and kisses me back, “Not as amazing as you, baby.” We continue our makeout session for a few more minutes before I pull away. “B... lets find somewhere more comfortable.” She bites my lower lip and grins before getting up and sitting on the passenger side again. She puts on her panties while I slide my boxers and pants back on. It’s a bit painful since my cock is half hard already, but I manage.

Buffy’s fixing her hair as I look around the parking lot. _Thank the gods we were alone here_. I turn the car on and start driving out of the parking lot; not sure of where we’ll end up exactly. As we reach a stop light, I look at Buffy. “Where do you wanna go?” She’s staring down at my bulge as she bites her lower lip. I swallow and place my hand on her thigh, “B?” She snaps out of it and looks at me, “Hmm? What?” I laugh and lean over to kiss her, nibbling her lip before whispering, “You wanna taste, B?” She smirks and blushes a bit. “Maybe…” A low growl escapes my lips as Buffy’s eager hands make their way to my jeans and begin unbuttoning and unzipping.

The light turns green again and I start to drive, though I have no idea where the fuck I’m going. All I can focus on is Buffy’s hands taking my cock and releasing it from it’s prison. I watch from the corner of my eye as she leans over and starts licking the tip of my cock. My grip on the wheel tightens as I let out a low groan. “...fuck..” Her hand begins to slide up and down my shaft as she keeps licking and sucking on my tip. My cock is fully hard now and starting to throb. I take a turn and start driving through a narrow dirt road that barely has any cars in it. It’s starting to get dark already. Buffy removes her hand from my cock and starts to suck down my shaft. “Ohhh fuck!” Her head begins to move up and down, taking me in her mouth over and over. She moans as she feels my precum leaking from my tip.

I grab her head and push her up and down, following her rhythm. I can feel her mouth tightening around my cock, sucking and applying pressure with each thrust. I moan and subconsciously start speeding up a bit. This feels too good. It’s driving me crazy. Buffy removes her mouth from my wanting cock and straightens up a bit to kiss my neck, “I wanna taste that cum in my mouth, baby.” She continues rubbing up and down my throbbing cock with her hand as she nibbles on my earlobe. “Shit, B...that feels so fucking good.” She moans and bites my ear. I groan, “Put that fucking mouth back on my cock.” I grab the back of her head and lightly shove her back down. She quickly replaces her hand with her mouth and moans as she feels me getting close. I moan and forcefully shove the car to the side of the road and put it in park, “Yea baby...just like that…mmm....I’m gonna cum all over that dirty little mouth of yours, B.” I can feel her grin before continuing to suck me harder.

I arch my back slightly and fist her hair as my cock begins to cum hard. Buffy moans and swallows my thick cum. “...fuuuck!…” Buffy releases my cock from her mouth and replaces it with her hand so she can swallow more. Another jet of cum sprays out of my cock and onto Buffy’s mouth and chin. “Shit, B!” I’m panting hard as my cock starts to relax a bit and get soft. Buffy sits back up and licks her lips, “Mmm...I never get tired of your cum in my mouth.” I stare at her with hunger in my eyes. I notice she has some cum dripping down her chin and I quickly lean in to lick it off. “Mmm...fuck, B. I never get tired of cumming in your mouth….so fucking sexy.” She gives me a seductive smile before pulling me in by the shirt and kissing me hard, “Mmmm...I’m so drenched, baby. My pussy’s aching for you.”

I growl with hunger and pull back to look in her eyes, “Out. Now.” I quickly put my cock back in my pants, zip up, and get out of the car. Buffy quickly gets out as well and leans back on the hood of my car. She hikes up her skirt a bit and spreads her legs wide for me to see. Her pussy is glistening with juices. I lick my lips before kneeling down and taking her lips in my mouth. I slide my tongue up and down her slit, drinking up all she has to offer. “Mmmm, baby...just like that.” I slide my tongue up and down her slit, feeling her soft, wet lips all over mine. Her hand moves to my head and begins pushing me harder against her. She wants it fast. I slide my tongue inside her pussy and lick as much as I can. “Ohhh fuck, Faith.” Her hips begin to thrust as I fuck her with my tongue. “Harder baby...mmm.” I grin and start sliding my tongue in and out of her pussy. “Ohh..yea baby…” Her moans are so fucking sexy as I keep fucking her with my tongue.

As much as I love sliding my tongue in her pussy, I know it’s not enough this time around. I slide my tongue out and move my mouth up to suck on her clit. My fingers quickly find their way inside her pussy, pumping in and out as fast as I can. Buffy screams out, “Ohhh fuuuck!!...just like that, baby.” I slide a third finger inside her tight pussy and fuck her deeper. Buffy’s hold on my head gets rougher. “Ohmygod, Faith!!...I’m gonna-...” I nibble on her clit as I thrust my fingers roughly in and out of her pussy. I can feel her walls starting to tighten. I pump faster and harder until she bends over and holds my head flush against her pussy. She cums hard all over my fingers and mouth. “Ohhhh God!!” I keep pumping my fingers in and out as she comes down from her high. After a few seconds, I slide them out and move my tongue to lap up all her juices. “Mmmm.”

Once I’m done, I move up to wrap my arms around her waist and hold her tight as her breathing evens out again. I give her soft kisses around her neck and collarbone as she relaxes in my arms. “Mmm...that felt so good, baby.” I smile against her skin and keep kissing her. Her hand snakes up to the back of my neck and massages it gently. I moan and move up to kiss her lips. She moans against my mouth as she tastes herself all over my lips. She pulls back after a few seconds and places her forehead against mine. “I love you, Faith.” I place a quick kiss on her nose, “I love you too, B.”

We stay in each other’s arms for a few minutes; everything around us fading from our minds. We forget we’re in the middle of a dirt road. We forget we just had sex in the middle of a dirt road. We forget our sorrows, our pains, our fears; just for this instant. All there is, is us. Nothing can disturb our moment...nothing, that is, except for her phone buzzing inside the car. I groan at the intrusion but let her go. She chuckles and gives me an apologetic smile before getting back in the car and answering her phone. I sigh and look at our surroundings for a bit. _Where the fuck are we?_

I slide my fingers through my hair before making my way to the driver’s side. As soon as I open the door, the scent of sex and cum fills my nostrils. _I’m gonna have to clean this car tonight before we visit Aunt Clara_. I sit down and wait for Buffy to finish her call. “Mhmm...I know...Why?” I can tell she’s getting upset. I try to keep myself busy to give her some privacy. I pull my phone out and play games as a distraction “No, mom, I’m not going...I already told you why…” She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. “Well, tell dad that it’s not happening!” She hangs up and lets out a frustrated sigh.

I slowly glance her way, “Everything ok?” She looks at me, startled, as if she forgot I was here. “Sorry. Yea, everything’s fine.” I place a hand on her thigh. “Hey...you know you can tell me anything, right?” She holds my hand and smiles, “I know, baby. I’m sorry. That was just mom trying to force me to go to the Halloween party at the Richards next Saturday.” I growl at that. Buffy squeezes my hand tight as she continues, “Obviously I’m not going. But they keep pushing me. It’s like they don’t acknowledge that I broke up with him.” I frown and bring her hand to my lips, kissing it softly. “I’m sorry. That must really suck.” She smiles sadly, “I just ignore them. I honestly don’t care as long as I’m with you.” I smile and lean in for a kiss. “Same here. Let’s hope Aunt Clara feels the same.”

Buffy pulls back and pouts, “What if she doesn’t? What if she tries to come between us?” I shake my head. “Aunt Clara wouldn’t do that. She knows me. She knows nothing would stop me from being with you.” She blushes at that. “How is it that I’ve had your dick in my mouth numerous times but you still manage to make me blush like a little school girl?” I laugh and kiss her again. “I got mad skills, yo.” She smacks my arm as we laugh. I move back and get the car started. “Are all Weres this cocky? Or just you?” I flash her my dimpled grin and drive off towards my house.

* * *

**Stonewood House - 10:25 PM**

We arrive a few minutes early. My palms are sweating as we get out of the car and walk towards the door. I hold Buffy’s hand for comfort; she’s sweating too. I raise my hand to knock on the door but it opens before I can connect with it. “Welcome, girls. Come on in.” Aunt Clara smiles at us warmly and opens the door wide so we can enter. We make our way to the living room and sit down on a grey sectional sofa. Aunt Clara sits down on a recliner that’s perpendicular to us. The house is warm and inviting; like all our homes. There are a lot of modern colors complementing the rustic vibe of the home. It smells like earth and grass with a hint of herbs. _Aunt Clara must be making some tea_. I inhale deeply and wait for her to speak.

“I guess it’s better if I just come out and say it.” I can feel Buffy tense next to me. “How long have you two been together?” I inhale and look at Aunt Clara straight in the eyes, “About four months,” I reply. Aunt Clara smiles, “That’s quite some time, Faith. Why didn’t you come to me about this?” I sigh, “Because she’s a slayer.” My aunt frowns at that, “Yes...that’s quite an issue you’ve got there.” Buffy takes a deep breath before speaking, “With all due respect Ms. Lehane, why can’t Faith and I be together?...No one will tell us anything. And the history books don’t mention it either.” I squeeze Buffy’s hand, showing her my support and unity. Aunt Clara stands up and walks to the bookshelf next to the fireplace. She grabs an old looking book and opens it, looking for a specific page. “Here,” she hands Buffy the book and points to a paragraph. I lean over her shoulder as Buffy reads it out loud:

Si interfector unietur lupum consummatus chaos sequeretur. Et lupus ad interfectorem possit non esse; aut mors imminet. Et interfectorem ibique moriemini. Et interfectorem linea una cum ea.

Buffy squints at the language. “Is this Latin?...What does it mean?” She turns to look at me and notices my face has gone pale. “Faith?” I gulp and grab the book from her hands. I immediately stand up and get in front of my aunt, the book waving about near her face. “Is this true? Why would this be kept from us?! Is this some kind of joke?!” Aunt Clara remains calm throughout my outburst. “It’s a prophecy foretold many centuries ago. I’m afraid it’s one of our most reliable tomes as well.” My breathing increases. Buffy stands behind me and demands, “What the hell is going on? Faith, what did it say?” I ignore her and stare at Aunt Clara until she speaks, “I’m afraid this is why we’ve always stayed away from slayers, and them from us.” I feel a hand on my arm but shove it away.

I take a deep breath and try to calm my breathing as I ask, “Is it too late?” Aunt Clara shakes her head, “I don’t think so. Not yet anyways.” I nod and give her a weak smile. “Thank you.” I grab Buffy’s hand and walk towards the door. I need fresh air. As we step outside, Buffy yanks her hand away from me and glares. “What the fuck is going on, Faith? Why were you ignoring me?!” I sigh and turn around to face her. “B…” My eyes get watery and I have to take a deep breath before continuing. Buffy’s anger vanishes as she comes close. She raises her hand to cup my cheek, “Hey...tell me.”

I look into her eyes, as serious as I can, and lie, “I’m sorry, B...It seems like slayers and Weres just love to hunt too much. Eventually you’ll just hunt me down too. Or I’ll hunt you. And I can't be with someone who could put my family at risk.” Her face is full of shock and hurt...and it’s breaking my fucking heart. Her voice is barely above a whisper, “Faith...I would never hurt you or your family...How could you even think that?!” I shrug and pull away from her a bit, “The text said it all, B. No matter what you feel now, it’s just going to be inevitable. I’m sorry, but this has to end.”

Buffy moves closer and holds me by the waist, “Baby...why are you doing this? Please...stop..” My heart is being torn into a million pieces. “Buffy, stop. It’s over.” Her anger returns at this, “Why are you letting an old, stuffy book tell you how to feel?! I know you love me, Faith. I love you too. So please, sto-” I cut her off, “Enough!” I growl and look at her. She’s crying. And I’m the one responsible for it. _Fuck!_ “There’s nothing else to discuss. We’re done.”

I turn around and get in my car. Buffy has no choice but to get in as well so I can take her home. She’s fuming but stays quiet. A tear makes its way down my cheek. I quickly latch to anger to avoid my heartbreak. As we reach her home, Buffy unbuckles her seatbelt and stares straight ahead. Her voice shakes a bit as she says, “I hate you…” She gets out of the car and doesn’t look back as she enters her house. I drive away from her house and stop in the middle of the road two minutes later. I punch the steering wheel hard a couple of times. I get out of the car and yell as loud as I can, “Fuuuuck!!!!” I burst into tears as I punch whatever’s in front of me; in this case, trees and bushes. “Ahhhh!!!” My knuckles are bleeding but I don’t give a shit. I slide down against a tree until I’m sitting on the ground, knees bent and hand over my face. I’ve never felt so defeated.

 _I’m so sorry, Buffy. But you can never know the truth. This will be my burden to carry. Not yours_. I think back on that fucking book, and how one fucking paragraph just ruined our lives in the blink of an eye.

When the slayer becomes one with the wolf, chaos and destruction will follow. The slayer and wolf, can never be; or death will be imminent. The slayer will die. The slayer line, along with her.


	8. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith struggles with her decision.
> 
> Another chapter because...yes, lol. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

**Somewhere…**

_It’s been almost two months since I broke things off with Buffy. I honestly can’t really remember much since I’ve been piss drunk for most of it_. I groan and open my eyes. The light is blinding and my head is pounding. “...fuck…” I slowly get up and look around my surroundings. There’s nothing but grass, dirt, and trees all around me. I see a few empty bottles of Jack Daniels nearby. _That explains a lot_. I slowly start making my way through the woods, looking for any sign of recollection. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I check it to see Kennedy’s been texting for a while.

Ken  
  
dude, u ok? you left pretty quickly after the party...  
  
where r u?  
  
faith, where the fuck r u?!  
  
r u alive?!  
  


I breath out a heavy sigh as I reply.

Ken  
  
r u alive?!  
  
i'm alive. sry. see ya in school...  
  
u scared the shit outta me. r u drunk again? u gotta stop this shit faith  
  
i'm fine ken  
  
see u later  
  


I’m putting my phone in my pocket when it starts to buzz again. I groan, ready to tell Kennedy to fuck off when I notice who’s texting. _B_.

Buffy  
  
You need to stop calling me when ur drunk. You broke up with ME, remember? So please stop.  
  
sorry...  
  


I put the phone away before I can text how much I miss her. I frown and punch a tree trunk before trying to find my way home.

* * *

**Potentia High - 11:30 am**

I walk through the halls of Potentia High as the first lunch break begins. I had a few drinks before coming here and am probably a bit tipsy. I shrug and continue walking around aimlessly until I find Buffy sitting in a corner of the cafeteria with her friends. Willow spots me first and immediately makes her way towards me. She grabs my arm and drags me out into the hall, “W-what are you doing, Faith?” I shrug and frown, “What are you talking about?” She stares at me with...pity? “Faith, please let me h-help you. If you won’t tell Buffy the truth, at least le-let me help you.” Right, I forgot I had confessed the truth to Willow in one of my drunken phases. She was ready to skin me alive shortly after I broke Buffy’s heart. But I was drunk, and sad, and lonely, so I confessed everything to her on a whim.”

I shove my arm away from her grasp, “I’m fine, Red... I just... miss her.” Willow pulls me into a hug, “Faith, p-please tell her. She deserves to know why y-you really left her.” She breaks the hug and places a hand on my arm as she continues, “Buffy’s been devastated. And getting drunk t-texts from you doesn’t help.” I sigh and nod my head, “I know... Shit… I just miss her so much, Red.” Willow smiles at me sadly, “I know.” I’m about to say something else when Buffy comes out of the cafeteria. She looks between Willow and I; she’s still holding my arm and we’re standing close to each other.

“What’s going on?” She frowns and crosses her arms over her chest. I step away from Willow and place my hands in my pocket, “S’nothin, B. Just wanted Red’s notes for alchemy class.” I turn to walk away but a hand stops me. I turn around to face Buffy. She’s about to say something when more kids start walking out of the cafeteria. She pulls me towards an empty classroom instead. I’m shoved up against a table before she speaks, “What are you playing at, Faith?” I keep my face neutral. Being so close to her makes my heart race, “What are you talking about?” She scoffs and crosses her arms again, “I don’t understand you, Faith. You broke up with me...so why can’t you just leave me and my friends alone?!”

Anger rises inside of me. But I won’t say anything. I love her too damn much. I need to get out of here before I do something I might regret. I stare at her for a few more seconds before I start to make my way towards the door. Before I get too far, Buffy stands in front of me and stops me with her words, “Stop being a damn coward, Faith.” That gets me going. I growl and shove her against a wall, “I’m not a coward. You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, B.” Her jaw is clenched as she speaks, “I think I know exactly what I’m talking about... F. The minute things got a little hard, you just left! You broke my heart and didn’t even give me a valid fucking reason for it! So yes, Faith, you’re a fucking coward.” My eyes turn yellow as I punch the wall right next to her face. She doesn’t flinch at all. Our breathing is ragged. Her face is flushed.

I lean in to kiss her roughly on the lips. She tries to push me away but I quickly grab hold of her wrists and push them against the wall above our heads. Buffy squirms underneath me but I hold on tight. I slide a leg between hers and stand flush against her as I kiss down her neck. She’s panting hard as she tries to speak, “st-..stop.” But I don’t. I suck hard on her pulse point, trying to mark her as my own. “I can’t stop,” I move her wrists closer to hold them with one hand as my other hand travels under her shirt. As soon as my fingers land on her left nipple, she abruptly shoves me against a table. She’s staring at me with an unreadable expression. The room is silent except for our heavy breathing.

Buffy breaks the silence by walking towards me and jumping up in my arms before uniting our lips once more in a passionate and needy kiss. Her legs wrap around my waist as I hold her by the thighs. I walk towards a table and hold her against it as we continue to kiss. “You’ve been drinking again,” she murmurs against my lips. I grunt and bite her lower lip. “What are we doing, Faith?” I break off the kiss to look at her, “I don’t know, B. All I know is I need you so bad, baby.” _And I should not have been drinking beforehand_. Buffy’s face falls and she jumps down from the table, putting some distance between us. “I...I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” Tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she quickly exits the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts, my racing heart, and a half hard cock. _Fuck. Here we fucking go again_.

* * *

**Stonewood House - Later That Day**

I sit on the kitchen counter, reiterating what happened earlier in the day as Aunt Clara brews us some tea. “You’re punishing yourself too much, Faith. All of this drinking and self-destructive behavior needs to stop.” I exhale loudly, “I know. I’m just hurting too much Aunt Clara. I need Buffy like I need air. And it’s killing me to not be with her. It’s killing me how much I’ve hurt her.” She removes the kettle from the stove as soon as it starts whistling. I get down from the counter and bring two mugs to her. She pours the tea in each as she asks, “Why don’t you just tell her the truth? Buffy’s a slayer. She will understand the situation you’re in.”

We move towards the backyard and sit on a porch swing. I blow in my mug before taking a sip. “I know B. She’ll find a way to blame herself for this. Besides, telling her won't change anything. We still wouldn’t be able to be together. If she can move on and find happiness again, then it’ll be worth it.” Aunt Clara takes a sip of her tea as she contemplates my words. “But it’s killing you instead.” I give her a weak smile, “Yea, it really is.” I hold the mug between my fingers, letting it’s warmth and smell engulf me. We remain silent for a few minutes, engrossed in our thoughts. “Faith, I’m going to tell you something. But I need you to remain calm and not let your wolf get the best of you. Can you do that?” I blink in confusion and nod. “I’m not so sure this prophecy is accurate.” I stare at her, “What do you mean? You said it comes from one of our most reliable tomes.”

“It does. But I have reason to believe this translation may have been misinterpreted. I don’t have answers for you Faith, but I promise I’m looking into it.” My thoughts begin to spew out of my mouth, “So, what are you sayin’? There’s a chance Buffy and I can be together? Where are you looking? Why does no one talk about this shit?!” Aunt Clara clears her throat, signalling for me to shut up. I sheepishly look down at my mug, “Sorry.” “She chuckles before speaking, “Like I said, I don’t have answers. But I really do think there might be a mistake in the scriptures. You should tell her. Maybe we can work together to find a real solution.” I shake my head, “Not until we know for sure. If it turns out to be a bogus lead, we’re back to suffering. Only Buffy would also be suffering along with me.”

Aunt Clara places her mug on the coffee table in front of us before taking me in a warm embrace, “I’m so proud of you, Faith. You’re incredibly strong to take such a burden on your own.” I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight as tears fall down my face. “I can clearly see how much you love her. We will figure this out, sweetie. I promise.” I nod and weep in her shoulder as we remain in this position for a few minutes.

* * *

**The Bronze - A Friday Night**

“Are you gonna finally tell me what’s been going on with you?” Kennedy’s staring at me as I drink my beer. “No.” She scoffs and turns to look for someone as she mutters under her breath, “Asshole.” I smirk and take another swig of my beer. I haven’t been drinking as much since my conversation with Aunt Clara last week. Nonetheless, I still have days where the hurt becomes too unbearable. And today is one of those days. I came to the Bronze at Kennedy’s repeated behest. Might as well drink my sorrows away for tonight. “Willow’s here. I’ll see ya later.” I nod, “Have fun.” She gives me a quick smile before heading off to reach Willow and the gang. I stay rooted in my seat and drink my beer. “Rough night?” I glance to my left.

A gorgeous girl is sitting next to me. She has midnight-black hair that’s flowing in waves over her shoulders. Her face is diamond shaped with high cheekbones and a narrow chin. She has pale skin covered with freckles and a robust body covered in dark Gothic clothing. I return to my beer, “Not looking for anything tonight, sorry.” She chuckles and orders a cocktail from the bartender: Cosmopolitan. “I’m not looking for anything either. In fact, the less talking, the better.” I stare at her for a second. _Is she serious right now?_ I give her a polite smile before standing up, “Sorry but, I don’t even know you.” As I walk towards the lounge area, the girl follows me. I sit and let out a heavy sigh when she sits next to me. “Look, I’m flattered…” I wait for her to give me a name. “Victoria.” I nod, “Victoria. Like I said, I’m flattered but, I really don’t feel like dealing with a vamp right now. So please, go prey on someone else tonight. I’m really not in the mood.” I take a swig of my beer and continue looking around the club. My eyes instinctively land on Buffy. She’s talking with her friends. Laughing. Having a good time. My heart aches.

Victoria leans close to my left ear and whispers, “I’m not here to eat….blood, that is.” She slides her fingers down my arm as she continues, “I’ve never been with a wolf before. I must admit, I’m curious to see what it’s like to ride a Were.” Her hand moves lower towards my thigh. I let out a soft sigh at the contact. I’m still staring at Buffy as Victoria continues her fondling. Buffy’s wearing a yellow blouse and a black skirt that reaches just above her knees. She’s breathtaking. I can’t keep my eyes off of her. Buffy’s laughing at something Willow just said when some guy joins their group and gives Buffy a kiss on the cheek. Buffy smiles nervously and sits next to him. Anger flares in my chest. Victoria must sense it because she stops touching me. I turn to look at her, really assessing her demeanor, before finishing my beer and standing up, “Let’s go.” I offer my hand to help her up and we make our way towards the exit. I feel eyes on the back of my head but I ignore it and keep walking. This’ll be my first time with a vamp; I admit I’m kinda curious too.

We step outside and make our way to a dark alley. Victoria pushes me against a wall and kisses me. I wasn’t expecting the softness of her lips. I kiss her back and wrap my arms around her thin frame. She tastes like cinnamon, with a hint of blood. “Do you mind bloodletting?” I shake my head, “Just remember I can kill you if you get too carried away.” She laughs against my lips before moving to suck on my neck. My heart races a bit as I feel her fangs slide over my pulse, getting ready to bite. I brace myself for the sting but it never comes. Suddenly, Victoria’s being yanked back and thrown across the alley. She lets out a grunt when she lands by a garbage bin. I look to see Buffy standing in front of me, eyes filled with fury. _Uh-oh_.

Victoria gets up; her vamp face on and ready to kill. She launches herself towards Buffy and lands a punch to her jaw. Buffy lashes with a flurry of punches until she has Victoria cornered against some crates with a stake in hand. She raises the stake, ready to plunge it into the vampire’s heart. I run towards them and stop Buffy’s hand before she can kill Victoria. Using Buffy’s momentary shock at my intrusion, I face Victoria, “Go. And don’t come back.” Victoria nods and releases herself from Buffy’s grasp before running away. Buffy finally reacts and tries to go after her. I grip her arm and hold her steady. “Let her go.” She whirls to look at me with incredulity and anger. “She’s a vampire, Faith!” My hold on her arm remains firm, “I know. She wasn’t…” I avert my eyes as I say this next part. “She wasn’t attacking me.” I lift my eyes back to hers and see the confusion in her face turn to realization, and then disgust. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She slaps me across the face with her free hand. I let go of her and lick my lower lip; it’s bleeding.

“It’s no-.” She smacks me again. “What the fuck, B?!” She throws a punch but I block her and push her back. “It’s not what it looks like!” She scowls and tries to throw another punch. I block it again but she quickly counters with a knee to my stomach. _Why do they always go for the stomach?_ I grunt in pain and fall on one knee. “Fuck!” I get up after a second and try again. “Ok! It is what it looks like. But why do you care? I thought you were happy with your new boy-toy.” She freezes at this. “Seriously? This whole little act is because you’re jealous?” She scoffs and shakes her head. “You’re unbelievable, Faith. I don’t have a boyfriend. He’s the new kid in school...who happens to be gay.”

A breath I didn’t know I was holding escapes my lips, “Oh.” I hold my stomach as I lean against the wall for support. _A slayer kick is no joke_. Buffy’s face changes to one of sadness. She moves closer to me. I flinch, waiting for the next hit, but all I feel is a hand cupping my cheek instead. “You know I love you, Faith...even if you don’t deserve it,” I lean towards her touch for a few seconds before trying to sober up enough to get out of here. I clear my throat and pull away from her hand. “I should, uh, I should go.” I start to move away but Buffy gently grabs my hand and leads me to a darker corner of the alley. I don’t get a chance to react when her lips crash against mine. I let out a soft moan as I wrap my arms around her to pull her close. Buffy’s kiss is ravenous. I shouldn’t be doing this; I should be walking away. But how can I? I’m weak. And I need her.

Buffy trails hot kisses down my jaw. I moan and slide my hands under her blouse. A soft whimper escapes my lips as I touch her skin. I quickly make my way up to her breasts and fondle them softly. She moans as she reaches my ear to nibble and kiss it, “I know you love me baby…” She bites my earlobe again as her hands travel down to the bulge in my pants. She begins to gently rub on my crotch. I groan, “Fuck, B.” She moans and whispers, “Tell me why you broke up with me.” I growl and try to focus on her words but I'm a bit far gone, drunk with lust and alcohol. I hold her against a wall, pushing myself closer to her body. I twist and play with her nipples as she unzips my jeans. Her hand quickly slides under my briefs and begins to rub my cock. I groan and move to kiss and nip on her lips. I crumble against her embrace, “I miss you so much, B.” I traill kisses down her neck and bite down hard, eliciting a moan from those thin, sexy lips. Her grip on my cock tightens as she rubs it harder. Not having sex for weeks has me ready to burst too quickly.

I gently remove myself from her embrace and get down on my knees. I slide my hands under her skirt and pull her panties off, sliding them in my back pocket. She spreads her legs wide and lifts one over my shoulder. I grab her ass and pull her pussy close to my face. I growl before sliding my tongue up and down her wet pussy lips. She moans and holds my head closer as I finally allow myself to taste her again. I missed her so damn much. I slide my lips up to take her clit in my mouth and begin sucking on it gently. I flicker my tongue over her clit, “Mmm.” I can sense her trying to hold back her moans in this dark alley. She must be as eager as I am; her legs are beginning to wobble a bit. I take my mouth away and stand up to kiss her again. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me close.

I pick her up and place her back against the wall as her legs wrap around my waist. We create some space between us as I take my cock out of my pants and place it by her entrance, sliding it up and down her juices to get it wet. I look in her eyes, silently questioning if she’s ok with this. It’s been a while, and we’re not exactly in the right place. But we’re both ridden with desire and need. She nods and pulls me in for a kiss as I slide my throbbing cock inside her pussy. We both moan at the pleasures and sensations this brings. The memories flash through my mind as I thrust my hips to meet her pussy hard. “Mmm...Fuck, B. I missed this so much.”

She holds me tight and moans against my thrusts. “Then why did you leave me?” She’s breathless as she nibbles my ear. I groan and keep thrusting my cock in and out of her pussy. We’re both panting hard in the dank alley. “You already...mmm...know why.” She bites my ear hard, “Try again, baby.” I moan and pump faster, feeling myself getting close. She purposely pushes on my shoulders and looks at me, trying to stop me from thrusting. “Tell me the truth, Faith.” I growl and move to kiss her hard on the lips. I slide my tongue in her mouth and begin thrusting my hips again. She moans and joins her tongue with my own. I know what she’s trying to do. I need to keep distracting her long enough to finish and leave. _Easier said than done when I’m drunk, though_.

Her nails slide down my back and claw their way back up. I groan in ecstasy as my cock keeps slamming in and out of her pussy. Her walls tighten around my cock as she moans and cums hard, “Ohh fuck!” She bites my shoulder to silence her screams. I keep thrusting my cock inside her and groan as my orgasm begins to build. She knows I’m about to cum. Her fingers begin to massage the back of my neck as she kisses and sucks on my pulse point, “Mmmm...why did you do it, baby? Tell me why you don’t wanna be with me…” I groan and thrust harder. “I never said I...ohhh fuck...never said I didn’t wanna...be with you.” I’m so close to cumming. I pump my hips harder against her pussy, loving the feel of her pussy walls around my cock. My breathing becomes erratic as she licks my ear lobe, “Fuck me hard, Faith...fuck me hard just so you can leave again…” I growl at that, anger flaring in my chest. “That’s not what I’m doing, B.” She digs her nails on my back and pushes further, “Then tell me why?!”

Frustration gets the best of me as hiss in her ear, “Because I fucking love you!” I pump my cock hard into her pussy as I continue, “And I can’t fucking be the one to get you killed.” She bites my earlobe and holds me tight as I cum inside her pussy. “Nghh...fuuuuck!” I keep thrusting as more and more cum keeps jetting out of my cock. Buffy’s holding me close, applying soothing pressure on the back of my neck. I finally slow down my thrusts as I empty myself out. I’m breathing so hard, I can barely hear what Buffy’s saying, “...-id you lie?” She can tell I’m still out of it so she tries again, “Why did you lie to me, Faith?” My breath begins to even out as I sigh and place my head on her shoulder for a minute or two. I gently raise her up so that I can slide myself out of her pussy. I place her legs back on the ground and start to put my cock back in my pants. I hand her panties back to her and she fixes herself up before facing me again.

“Why do you think you would get me killed?” I glare at her while trying to figure out my exit strategy. She grabs my arm tight before I can do anything else. “Stop! Enough of this back and forth, Faith. I know the truth now. I know there was something in that book that scared you. Now, please, tell me the whole truth.” My eyes search hers for any sign of confusion or anger, but all I find is determination. She places her hands on my cheek and pulls me in for a soft kiss. “Baby, please...tell me.” Tears begin to fall from my eyes. “I can’t…” My resolve is breaking. Buffy takes advantage of this, “Yes, you can. Whatever it is, we can do this together, baby.” I close my eyes as more tears threaten to come out. Maybe we can be together. Maybe we can find a way to make it work. But there’s a prophecy. And if it’s right, she dies. A low growl escapes my lips as I push her away. “I’m sorry.”

I turn to walk away and come face to face with Willow. “Will?” Buffy’s just as shocked as I am that she’s here. She’s nervous but stands her ground. “I wo-won’t let you keep hurting Buffy.” I scowl and move closer to her, “Get outta my way, Red.” She lifts her chin up in defiance, “Tell her or...or I will.” I can hear Buffy inhale sharply as the news that her best friend knows the truth hits her right in the face. My eyes turn yellow and my canines come out. I growl at her and move to push her away but Buffy gets to me first, holding me steady. “Someone just tell me or I swear you will never see me again!” My head turns to her, angry and shocked that she would threaten such a ridiculously human notion. My shoulders sag in defeat because I know I could never live without her.

Taking Buffy’s hands in my own, I place my forehead against hers and kiss her softly, “Buffy...the truth is, we can’t be tog-” I’m cut off as someone grabs be by the back of the neck and shoves me hard against the wall. My head slams against the thick cement as I groan, “Agh!” They place their hands on my throat and hold me roughly in place. My head feels a bit foggy but I’m ready to retaliate when I hear Buffy speak, “Dad?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the new background of the page? Or is it weird? I'm trying to find something that's not white so the texts messages and docs look better.


	9. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Sometimes life gets in the way lol. Hope you enjoy my latest chapter. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an email image on this chapter. I'm pretty sure you can scroll down to read all of the text. Hopefully it works. :)

**Outside the Bronze - Dark Alley**

I remain still within the man’s grasp; Buffy’s dad. “Dad? What are you doing? Let her go!” Buffy reaches for his arm and pulls it away. I cough and catch my breath as Buffy continues, “Wha...How...What are you doing here?” Buffy’s dad glares at her as he speaks, “This is the filth you left Jeremy for?!” The fury in his eyes could probably kill me on the spot. “Stop it dad! Why are you here?” She crosses her arms as they stare at each other in silence. Buffy’s dad is at least six inches taller than me. He seems like the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. His hair is dark brown with streaks of grey coming in at the sides. His face is rectangular, with almond-shaped eyes and a strong jaw. He’s wearing light-grey pants, a white button up business shirt, and a black jersey blazer over it. _Classy_. “I won’t allow you to be with a Were, Buffy. We’re going home, right now!” He grabs her hand and roughly yanks her towards the end of the alley.

Buffy shoves her arm away from him and scrunches up her face in disgust. “I’m not going anywhere, Dad. I’m staying with Faith.” I move to stand by her, giving her my support. Mr. Summers looks my way and scowls. “You stay away from her. No daughter of mine is going to be caught with a disgusting Were.” I growl and step towards him but Buffy stops me. My lips snarl in anger but I stay in place. “Congratulations, dad. You can go tell mom why I won’t be coming home tonight. I’m staying with Willow until you calm yourself down.” He begins to raise his hand to grab her again but Buffy grabs him by the wrist and twists it back. “Ahh!” He writhes in pain as she gets closer to him, “Don’t. You know I’m stronger.” She grits her teeth as he squirms. “Leave, dad. You and me? We’re done.”

His eyes widen in shock before Buffy releases his wrist. He cradles his hand by his chest and takes a step back. He faces me again and sneers, “This isn’t over.” before walking out of the alley. I place a hand on Buffy’s shoulder, “Are you ok?” She sighs and turns around to look at me, “No. But I will be...How did he even find me here?”

She smiles and looks at Willow who's been standing far from the action this entire time. “Will, I know I told my dad I’d be staying with you but, I’m going home with Faith.” Willow smiles and pulls her in for a hug, “Be safe, Buffy.” She pulls away and faces me, “You too, Faith. T-take care of her.” I nod and wave goodbye.

Buffy turns to face me and places a hand on the back of my neck. I lean in for a kiss. “Take me home?” I smile and place a kiss on her temple. “If by home you mean Stonewood House. It’s the only place I can think of where we can be alone.” Buffy smiles, “Then it’s perfect.”

* * *

**Stonewood House - Midnight**

Buffy and I are cuddling on the back porch swing. We have a blanket covering our bodies as we stare at the cloudless sky. My right arm is wrapped around her waist as she snuggles close to my side. “We really shouldn’t be doing this, you know?” Buffy stays silent for so long that I begin to question whether she heard me or not. “Are you finally going to tell me what that prophecy really said?” I’ve read the prophecy over and over since that night. I chew the inside of my cheek as I recall the paragraph from memory. “When the slayer becomes one with the wolf, chaos and destruction will follow. The slayer and wolf, can never be; or death will be imminent. The slayer will die. The slayer line, along with her.”

There’s a light breeze tonight as we ponder the prophecy in quietude. After a couple of minutes have passed, I tighten my hold on her as I turn my head to place a kiss on her temple, “I’m so sorry, B.” Tears threaten to fall as I continue, “I can’t let any harm come to you. And if being together will cause chaos and destruction in this world, then we need to stop it. Plus there’s no way in hell I’m causing your death.” Buffy caresses my face gently and pulls me in for a kiss. I can feel tears on my cheeks, but they’re not mine. I draw back a bit and kiss her tears, “Shhh...it’ll be ok.” Her shoulders are shaking a bit. “Faith...you’ve been holding onto this for so long…” More tears. Her hand bunches up on my shirt before smacking me lightly on the chest. I grunt and hold her close.

A buzz disturbs our comfort. Buffy pulls her phone out and reads her incoming texts. “Looks like mom’s pissed too. There’s no way I’m going home anytime soon.” I motion around us, “You can stay here as long as you’d like. No one really uses this house, except for Aunt Clara. I know she wouldn’t mind.” Buffy nods before leaning her head on my shoulder. “So...we can’t be together anymore, huh?” A heavy sigh escapes my lips, “Technically, yes. But since you know about the prophecy, I might as well tell you...Aunt Clara’s been doing some digging around. She thinks the prophecy may have been misinterpreted. So there’s still a small chance that we can be together.” Buffy’s eyes brighten up at this. “I can’t be away from you, Faith. I’m, like, addicted.” I laugh. “Same. But, until Aunt Clara finds anything, we need to keep our distance.”

Buffy gives me her famous pout at that, “I hate this.” My brows furrow, “Me too. It’s been incredibly painful having to stay away from you these last two months. But I’m willing to keep going if it means you’ll be safe.” Buffy smiles up at me, “And the world too.” I grin, “...right, that too.” She smiles softly, unwraps herself from the blanket, and stands up. She takes hold of my hand and pulls me up with her. “Well, if this is going to be our last night together, we might as well make the most of it, right?” My smile doesn’t reach my eyes but I still give her my best grin. Buffy takes her phone out and taps on it a few times before music begins to fill the silence in the night. I wrap my left arm around her waist and hold her left hand on my right. She places her right arm on my shoulder and we begin to dance around the porch, just lightly moving on our feet. We laugh and kiss and dance for a while; enjoying each other’s company.

After some time has passed, I lean in to kiss her softly on the lips. It’s a slow, sensual kiss. I need to taste every part of her, feel every inch of her skin; commit it to memory before the sun rises. My tongue slides over her bottom lip, asking for permission to taste more. She gladly accepts and lets me in. I savour her taste as much as I can. Buffy lets out a soft moan at that. I pick her up bride-style and gently guide us back inside the house, making my way to one of the bedrooms without ever having to break our kiss.

Once inside, I close the door with my foot and move us closer to the bed. I place her back on the ground as we continue our heated kiss. Buffy’s hand moves down to cup my cock from outside my jeans. It begins to throb with need and desire. “Mmmm,” I kiss my way down her jawline and towards her neck, tasting and nibbling her soft skin. She moans and holds me close to her with one hand while the other keeps stroking the already-half-hard bulge in my pants. I remove her shirt and bra, quickly latching on to her breasts. I lick and suck on her hard nipples, eliciting moan after moan from her. The grip on my cock tightens and I let out a groan at this.

Buffy unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down along with my briefs. She stays in a kneeling position and grabs my cock with her hand. She positions her tongue at the bottom of my shaft and slowly licks her way up to the tip and back down again. She does this a few times before her mouth begins to suck on the tip; her tongue swirling around my cock. “Fuuck, B.” I inhale sharply and hold her head close. Buffy begins to take in more and more of my cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down my hard shaft. I can see her other hand has moved down her pants; she’s touching herself as she sucks me off. I let out a moan and lightly thrust my hips as she continues to pleasure us both.

After a few minutes, I gently pull her away from my cock and help her get to her feet. She gives me a confused look so I lean in and capture her lips with my own. “Mmm, I wanna fuck you, B.” She grins against my lips and sensually moves to lay down on the bed. I shake my head and motion for her to turn, “Turn around baby. I wanna take you from behind.” Her eyes darken as she obeys my instructions. She’s on her hands and knees as I crawl my way to her. I grab her thighs and spread them apart more. She lets out a soft whimper as I lightly smack her ass. I bend down to slide my tongue over her slit, to taste her swollen lips and juices. “Ohhh fuck, Faith. That feels really good, baby.” I lick her pussy a couple more times before I get back up on my knees. I move to place myself directly behind her and begin to slide my cock over her pussy, getting it wet and ready for her.

“Fuck me, Faith. I need your cock inside me. Now.” I groan and ram my cock deep inside her tight pussy. She lets out a loud moan as I begin to thrust in and out of her pussy. Her walls swallow up my cock in a delicious squeeze. “Nghh!” I grunt and continue to fuck her hard. My hands hold tightly on her hips. All I can hear is the slapping sounds of my hips hitting her ass as I pump my cock against her. “Mmm yea baby...I love when you fuck me like this...harder!” My hips thrust roughly against her ass, my cock sliding in and out as fast as possible. I can feel my orgasm building up quickly. “B…”

She looks back towards me and smirks, “Fill me up, baby.” I give her a wolfish grin and thrust faster. “Fuckfuckfuck!” My cock pulses as I release my cum within her walls. “Ohhh fuck!” I pant and slow my thrusts a bit to catch my breath. Buffy has other plans, though, because she immediately thrusts her ass against me and groans, “Don’t you fucking stop!” I quickly begin to thrust in and out, feeling her walls tighten around me. “Yea!...right there, baby...mmm...so close…” I pump my hips harder as her pussy clenches and convulses around my cock. “Ohhh...fuck!” Buffy cums hard on my cock and I immediately slow down on my thrusts. I bend forward and place kisses on her shoulder as she comes down from her high. I move to kiss her neck as I whisper, “You’re so fucking sexy, B.” She moans and moves a hand back to hold me close, “I love when you pound me from behind.” I nibble her earlobe and gently slide myself out of her. We both collapse on the bed, Buffy laying on her side as I spoon her from behind. “Give me five minutes and I’ll be good to go again.” She laughs and turns her head slightly to look back at me, “Someone’s eager…” I smile and kiss her tenderly before going back to nuzzling the back of her neck. “Mmm, I plan on enjoying this night until the sun comes up.” She giggles and rubs her ass against my cock, “We better get started then.” I grin. _Here we go again...Heh_.

* * *

**One Week Later - Potentia High Gardens**

Kennedy, Lexa, and I are all laying down under a sugar maple tree. We decided to skip class and relax for a bit. Last night I broke down and told them everything that was going on with the prophecy. “I still think it’s bullshit. I mean, what the actual fuck? You deserve to be happy.” I smile at Ken before staring back up at the sky. Lexa chimes in, “Yea, it’s really unfair.” I sigh, “Well, the universe sure has a funny sense of humor. It’s just not that funny when its your turn, I guess.” They both groan but remain quiet. A few minutes pass before our phones all start vibrating at the same time. Kennedy grumbles, “Ugh, not another one.” We read our messages and look at each other.

Lexa frowns, “These attacks have been increasing within the last few weeks. What the hell is going on?” I stare at my phone as I read the message our school dean sent. Another kid has been attacked. No one knows by who...or what. I furrow my brows and put my phone back in my pocket, “What I don’t get is why they won’t send us to help. We’re Weres for fuck’s sake. We can handle whatever’s trying to hurt our friends.” Kennedy scoffs, “We can do way more than that. I’ll rip their fucking throats out.” Lexa stares at her, “Damn Ken, that’s pretty dark.” We stare at each other for a few seconds before we all start laughing. Kennedy punches her on the arm, “That _was_ pretty dark, huh?” I smirk and pull my phone out as it vibrates again. _Another attack?_

I smile when I see Buffy’s name on my screen. We haven’t been together for a week. Sure, we’ve seen each other on campus, but only for fleeting moments. It’s been torture. But we figured texting shouldn’t hurt. _Right?_

Buffy  
  
I miss u  
  
miss u too babe  
  
Whatcha up to?  
  
hanging out with ken and lex by the gardens, u?  
  
Stuck in class :(  
  
Wait, u have a free period?  
  
...yes?  
  
Lol dork. You're a bad influence  
  
me? never :p  
  
...  
  
It's been a week...  
  
...ik  
  
I miss your hugs  
  
i miss your lips  
  
I miss your hands all over me  
  
where would my hands be right now?  


“Is that Buffy?” I look up to see Kennedy and Lexa both staring at me. “Hm?” Kennedy smiles and tries again, “Is that Buffy you’re texting?” I look down at my phone as I reply, “Yea.” It comes out more sad than I had intended. Lexa places a hand on my shoulder, “It’ll be ok. You guys are strong. You’ll find a way.” I give her a half smile and check my phone as it vibrates again. But this time, it’s not Buffy.

Aunt Clara  
  
Come to Stonewood house as soon as you can.  
  
everything ok?  
  
Yes. Need to show you something.  
  


I frown and put my phone back in my pocket. “Hey, I’m gonna head out. I’ll see you guys tonight?” Kennedy and Lexa nod. I get up to leave but Kennedy grabs my arm before I can fully walk away, “Hey, don’t forget to bring some booze. Our party tonight’s gonna be lit!” I chuckle and start walking towards the garden entrance, “Don’t worry. I got your back kiddo.” She yells at my back, “I hate you!”

* * *

**Stonewood House - 4:23 pm**

As soon as I enter the house, Aunt Clara ushers me to her laptop. “Sit. Take a look at this email one of my colleagues sent.”

From: Mel.Rush@gmail.com

Subject: Re: Were Prophecies

To: Clara.Lehane@gmail.com

Clara,

It seems you may have been right to assume the scripture was indeed translated incorrectly. The prophecy is not a binding contract between two souls and a pure evil. It is a warning. Something big and horrible is coming to our world. And the unification between the Slayer and Were is merely a signal of when things will begin. We need to prepare for battle. Now.

Take heed, prepare yourself and your family, and be blessed. May the gods watch us on our journey.

You’re confidante,

M.

I stare at the screen, shock written all over my face. “So...something bad is coming. Soon. Because B and I hooked up?” Aunt Clara shakes her head, “No. If anything, you guys are just a warning. Whatever is coming, it’s nobody’s fault. But we do need to bring this up to the pack and prepare everyone.” I swallow hard and stare at the email as I softly voice my thoughts, “There have been a lot of attacks lately. I wonder…” I shake my head and clear my throat. I forward the email to my account and close the laptop. “Thanks Aunt Clara. Keep me posted on pack business. I need to go see Buffy.” Her hand cups my cheek, “Be careful. I’m happy you get to be with her, Faith. But please be careful. Something bad is coming. Hell, it may already be here. Stay safe.” I nod and lean my forehead to hers, “I will. You too. I’ll be back tonight, promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a quick comment to let me know how you're liking it. If you have any ideas (about the story, characters, or anything in general), I'm always open to hearing them out!


End file.
